Una brisa más allá de los Eliseos
by Sakuragaby
Summary: Muchas veces los límites no existen, y la brisa que viene más allá del infinito es l prueba de ello. El amor requiere de pruebas y sacrificios, como todo en la vida. Dioses y venganza, injusticias y verdades reveladas es lo que intento poner en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Llevaba un buen rato despierto en la cama, era como si lograra escuchar cada sonido a su alrededor y eso era precisamente lo que no le dejaba dormir.

Tras batallar mucho por un sueño tranquilo, decidió que era mejor rendirse por esa noche. Se quitó la sábana y se sentó en la orilla izquierda de la cama, girando un poco su cabeza logró ver a su hermano que dormía muy profunda y ruidosamente. Eso le hizo pensar que tal vez eran esos ronquidos los que no le dejaban descansar. Negó divertido y se puso de pie para bajar las escaleras.

Bajaba lentamente, como contando los escalones y analizando el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el piso.

Últimamente veía todo como una distracción, le gustaba el hecho de alejar su mente de la realidad. La verdad es que siempre lo había hecho, desde que había aceptado a Ikki como su única familia, desde que había aprendido lo que era el sufrimiento, así que, podemos decir que ese "últimamente" se refiere a su vida entera.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta la cocina. Recorrió los tres metros que le faltaban para llegar al refrigerador. Se sirvió un vaso de soda, no recordaba el nombre de esta, pues el envase se había roto y la habían trasladado a una botella de vino vieja; eso la mantenía más fría.

Empezó a pensar en que, cualquiera de los demás sabría por inercia el nombre de la bebida, pero él se había vuelto olvidadizo desde que, bueno, ya no lo recordaba.

Se sirvió en un plato desechable un poco de cada fritura que encontró en la despensa. Con su bocadillo de la madrugada, se dirigía a ver si estaban pasando algo bueno en la televisión cuando una voz le llamó en tono de regaño diciendo: _"No es sano comer frituras y tomar soda por la madrugada ¿Sabes?"_

Él se levantó su vista del plato de comida para encontrarse con nos bellos ojos azules que venían apareciendo ante él en sus sueños por mucho tiempo. Su mirada de sorpresa se acompañó de una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

-¿Se puede saber por qué andas vagando tan tranquilo por toda la mansión en ropa interior?

Las preguntas llegaban a los oídos de él con un una extraña mezcla de tonos de molestia, incomodidad y diversión. Una vez en el hospital, había visto un programa donde decían que las mujeres hablan en cinco tonos distintitos, pero que los hombres solo pueden captar tres de ellos, eso tenía sentido; como es costumbre, comenzó a pensar en cuáles podrían ser los otros dos tonos en que ella hablaba.

Desde que la conoció, ella siempre le había parecido un misterio, y cuanto más descubría de ella, más misteriosa le parecía. Muchos trataban de buscar los secretos del universo, pero a él le parecía más interesante descubrir más misterios en ella que jamás serían resueltos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, pasaba de un tema a otro demasiado rápido; y hubiera seguido así de no ser por el sonido apenas eludible de un dedo golpeando un brazo que logró colarse en su mente.

Al volver a la realidad, decidió responder a la mirada molesta de quien tenía enfrente: _"Este es de los que parecen calzoneta…Además, aquí solo viven Hyioga, que es un chico; Ikki, que también es hombre; Shiryu, igual; Seiya también, pero no está; Tatsumi, que es también un hombre y está anciano; Y Saori, bueno…Saori es Saori."_

La mirada que antes era de molestia e incomodidad, se volvió otra extraña combinación de diversión y confusión.

-¡¿Cómo que Saori es Saori?! Soy una chica y, aunque no se ve nada indebido, es incómodo, Shun.

El chico la miro un poco con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ven acá

A veces, él mismo se sorprendía de su propia voz. Había leído en un libro que al llegar a los trece o catorce años, a los hombres les cambia la voz por una más madura; aunque s voz seguía teniendo cierto toque dulce y suave, podía notarse la diferencia en su forma de articular las palabras.

Él había empezado a caminar sin siquiera dar reparo en si ella le seguía o no. Probablemente, sentía que ella no dudaría en seguirlo. Él tenía razón, pues ella lo seguía, pero ella mantenía una duda en su mente que él no habría logra percibir sin un _"¿A dónde vamos?"_

Shun se volteó y dijo con un tono calmo y uniforme, sin una media nota de duda o un ligero temblor, _"A un lugar más apropiado"_

-¿Para qué?  
el tono de curiosidad en la voz de Saori causaba un poco de diversión y risa en Shun.  
-Solo diré, Saori, que es mejor que no confíes en mí.  
-Eres raro ¿Lo sabías?  
Mientras Shun se perdía en sus pensamientos, no logró o no quiso escuchar el comentario de Saori.

Tras caminar otro poco, llegaron al lugar  
-Ya llegamos  
-Estamos en el jardín.  
Saori observaba el lugar más pobre de todo el jardín, tratando de comprender las intenciones de Shun. -¿Qué pretendes hacer?-

El peliverde se sentó en el suelo ya sin césped, utilizando de respaldo un viejo árbol.  
-Ven, aquí a mi lado.  
ella se sentó al lado de Shun aún sin adivinar sus intenciones.

A veces ella misma se sorprendía de su confianza ciega en Shun. Era como si por inercia él dijera la verdad.

-Mira la luna.  
Saori levantó su rostro para lograr ver el cielo nocturno, pero, esa precisa noche no había luna. –Hoy no hay luna, Shun.-  
-Entonces observa las estrellas.  
 _"Tampoco se ven las estrellas"_ dijo la pelilila con un tono de extrañeza.  
-Entonces baja la vista y mira las flores.  
-En esta parte del jardín no hay nada más que el árbol viejo detrás de ti.  
A veces, Shun en verdad lograba intrigarla más de la cuenta, más bien más de lo que ella quisiera. Y, esta vez logro superarse a sí mismo con n suave y perfecto tono al decir _"Perfecto"  
_ -Me estás asustando.  
-Saori…Ahora, en este momento, en este mismo instante no hay nada ni nadie que nos sirva de testigo.  
-¡¿Testigo para qué?!  
Él la miro dulcemente y sonrío tristemente antes de decir: _"Saori, ni tú ni yo hemos llorado lo que es debido…lo que hemos querido."_

Shun tomó las manos de la ojiazul entre las suyas, las besó; recorrió sus brazos hasta sus hombros para lograr abrazarla tan suavemente que parecía el abrazo de un ángel. Y, como a un ángel no le puede mentir, ella se aferró a la espalda del peliverde y lloró sobre él.

Cuando él sintió que sus sollozos se apagaban, tomó distancia, levantó su mentón y besó delicadamente su mejilla.  
La mira de nuevo, admirando su belleza; besa de nuevo su mejilla, más cerca de sus labios.  
La vuelve a mirar, cree que es un sueño; la besa en ese beso que forma en sus labios.

" _Tus labios están salados"_ dice él con una sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas y una infinita tristeza.  
-Cuando estabas en el hospital, dijiste que no te gustaban las cosas saladas.  
-Tus labios no son solo "una cosa"…Son lo más sagrado que he probado.

La pelilila cierra sus ojos, siente como sus labios son rozados por los de Shun.

-Shun…Ahora yo quiero probar tus lágrimas.- Él la mira extrañado y asiente. Ella lo besa en s mejilla izquierda, cerca del ojo y de sus ojos salen más lágrimas llenas de pena. –Tus lágrimas…queman y son amargas…saben a sangre.-

Sin mirarla, él la abraza y acaricia su cabeza hasta que ella se queda dormida entre sollozos; es entonces cuando él se aferra a ella llorando lo que no puedo frente a ella.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Este es un nuevo fic. Creo que aquí se verá un ambiente más reflexivo y un tanto extraño…Algo que creo será interesante. Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios de qué les parece. Creo que este me quedará mejor que los otros, ya que con los anteriores empiezo bien y termino con algo raro (sorry por eso) y quiero cambiar eso. Espero les guste y recomienden la historia, por favor!  
Eeen fin!  
gracias por molestarse en leerlo! Espero les llame la atención!**_


	2. Un profundo sueño

**Los personajes son del todo propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

 ** _Suri154: Ni siquiera es un argumento…es más, Saori n siquiera me cae bien…Pero no estoy bien de la cabeza, el no comer mucho me está afectando el cerebro. Con June no se podía dar forma a la historia, igual si hubiera cambiado el protagonista a Seiya, no se puede. No sé si June va a salir o no…depende de qué tan rara este mi cabeza cando escriba.  
Tutuli80: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Saludos a ti también!  
Synchronicity girl: No, no está ciego…  
Guest (sería bueno si dejaras algún tipo de alias o algo): Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.  
Muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos! _**

**_…_**

Seiya salía del hospital ese día. Habían acordado pasar a recogerlo a eso de las diez de la mañana, faltaban dos horas para ello y Saori estaba perdida entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Por la mañana estaba en su cama, envuelta por las finas sábanas de todas las noches, sin rastro de lágrimas en su rostro o el sabor amargo y fogoso que las lágrimas del peliverde le habían dejado. Se preguntaba si habría sido entonces un sueño agridulce, un sueño en el que se habían reflejado muchos de sus deseos.

Sentada en el comedor, esperando por los demás para comer, se sentía aburrida y decaída. La última semana había sido bastante tranquila y llena de buenas noticias, pareciera que cualquier rastro de pena se hubiese ido con las primeras brisas del invierno.

-¡Buenos días, Saori!- saludó alegremente Hyioga bajando las escaleras.-Oye ¿Sabes dónde está Shun? Pasé a ver a su habitación y solo estaba la bestia hibernando.- el rubio reía por la comparación que su cerebro acababa de maquinar.  
-Seguramente ha salido a correr de nuevo. Ya sabes cómo es, tarda más en sentirse bien que en salir.  
La ojiazul con una risa baja, negaba divertida al ver a Hyioga asentir de manera infantil.  
-En eso tienes razón, es un necio de primera.

 _"Si quieren me invitan a la fiesta."_ Se escuchó la voz de Shiryu que se unía a la conversación.

Un par de las bromas de Hyioga y las reflexiones de Shiryu, lograban sacarla de su aburrimiento. Más de una vez había pensado que su vida sería triste y aburrida de no ser por todas las personas que la rodeaban, desde Tatsumi hasta Seiya.

-¿Qué sucede, Saori? Te noto un tanto distraída.  
Shiryu no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, sin embargo distraída no era palabra correcta, estaba desganada y decaída.  
-Cierto, quizás tenga hambre…¿Por qué no comemos?  
El humor de Hyioga logró sacarle más sonrisas a la pelilila, pero Shiryu le miraba desaprobatoriamente mientras le decía: -Eso lo dices porque tú tienen hambre, no te hagas.-  
-De cualquier manera ¡La comida hace más felices a las personas! Así que comamos de una vez ¿Quieren?

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de los tres. Para Saori, era casi obvio que se trataba de Shun, bueno, en realidad ella estaba segura que era él. El sonido de sus zapatillas de correr pisando la cerámica del piso de la mansión, el tintineo que simulaba el principio del Himno de la Alegría que él hacía con sus llaves antes de cerrar la puerta, el sonido de su frente cuando la topaba al pared de su lado izquierdo cuando llegaba demasiado cansado; todo eso era la rutina que había aprendido a diferenciar en Shun; pero ahora, una voz familiar interrumpió la rutina matutina de Shun, _"Si te cansas tanto, deberías dejar de correr. Por lo menos hoy podrías haber venido conmigo en el taxi."_

-¡¿Esa no era la voz de Seiya?!  
Hyioga salió corriendo para comprobar si su pregunta tenía un "sí" como respuesta.

Shiryu y Saori intercambiaron miradas y emprendieron su camino siguiendo al rubio. Llegaron frente a puerta, donde Shun estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas y Seiya arrodillado a su lado sobando su espalda.

-¡Seiya! ¡¿No se supone que pasaríamos por ti a las diez?!  
Shiryu y Hyioga se vieron molestos el uno al otro, ya que habían dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo.  
-Era una sorpresa porque…bueno, porque tenía ganas.  
Ya habiendo recuperado el aire, Shun se puedo de pie y dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a sus dos amigos sorprendidos.  
-¿Te he dicho que eres raro?  
El rubio le miraba molesto y divertido, cosa que hizo reír a todos. Después de apagarse un poco las risas, Seiya secundó el "argumento" de Hyioga, _"Yo concuerdo contigo. Hoy fue a recogerme corriendo, y al regreso, me subí al taxi, pero sin él, porque al niño se le ocurrió ir trotando detrás del taxi."_  
-Me gusta correr por la mañana, es ya una costumbre. Pero, tengo hambre así que me iré a bañar y después veré si sobra algo de comida.  
En la última parte de lo que dijo, el ojiverde volvió su vista hacia Hyioga.  
-No seas tonto, te esperaremos a ti y a la bes…digo a Ikki, para comer.  
Shiryu siempre trataba de mantenerse serio, una especie de figura paterna para todos, o por lo menos para Shun; pero de vez en vez se le escapaba un poco de buen humor, porque al fin y al cabo tenía quince años.  
-¡Pero yo tengo hambre!- chilló el ruso en una actitud bastante infantil que le hizo merecedor de un suave pero efectivo jalón de orejas por parte de Shiryu.-pero como eres mi hermanito querido te esperaré a ti a la bestia enojona de Ikki.-  
-Por enésima vez, Hyioga. Mi hermano no es una bestia.  
Shun reía mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación que había decidido compartir con Ikki y poder despertar a este último.

Había llegado y, como era de esperarse, Ikki seguía dormido como tronco. Se acercó despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido; la mejor forma de despertar a Ikki era quitándole la sábana que usaba como almohada. _"Shun…aún es muy temprano. Dame cinco minutos más ¿Si? Yo sé que quieres."_ Dijo Ikki tratando de tomar de nuevo su "almohada".  
-No, la verdad no quiero. Anda, levántate y ve tomar un baño, te cepillas los dientes porque te apesta la boca, te pones ropa limpia (y no, la ropa no está limpia solo porque no apeste).  
-Quiero dormir…  
-No me interesa, apresúrate que todos nos esperan para desayunar.

El peliazul se levantó medio adormilado, caminó hacia baño y encendió la ducha. Habiendo hecho que Ikki le levantara y arreglara, Shun decidió que también era hora de él se arreglara antes de que Hyioga muriera de hambre.

El sonido del agua cayendo hacía Shun recordara las lluvias de los últimos días. Si fuera por él, se quedaría todo el día sintiendo el agua frías recorrerle el cuerpo, dejando que el agua se llevara todo lo mundano y dejara solo su alma sintiendo la humedad; pero aún tenía muchas cosas y personas por las cuales seguir en el mundo con su cuerpo y su alma. Después de, bueno, ducharse, cerró la llave y dio un largo suspiro mientras se secaba el cabello.  
 _"Creo que el cielo ha vuelto a ser azul ¿Verdad? Si siguiera seguir así después, creo que no importaría demasiado…creo."_ Dijo con una triste sonrisa dibujándose lentamente en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de apartar el recuerdo y el pensamiento de su mente.

Salió con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, regresando a la recámara. Se encontró con Ikki terminando de abotonarse la camiseta polo color azul.  
-¡Shun, estás todo empapado!  
Dijo el ojiazul tomando la toalla que estaba en la cama y secando el cuello y el torso de Shun.  
-Lo siento…creo que…se me ha olvidado secarme el cuerpo.  
-Estás muy olvidadizo y distraído. Tal vez hay que preguntarle al…  
-Oye, oye. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
-Cualquier día puede pasar algo grave por ser tan distraído.  
-Ten calma, seré más cuidadoso. Lo prometo.  
Ikki miró a su hermano menor con ternura. Antes pensaba que su hermano había crecido y que ya no necesitaba de él, pero se había convencido de lo contrario, por más cosas que hayan pasado, siempre serían hermanos y Shun, aunque no por siempre, era un niño y necesitaba de él. Se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó.

 _"Hay que bajar a comer"_. Dijo Ikki. Shun se volteó y sonrió con una inocencia que Ikki reconocía como única en él.

Ambos bajaron y, tras las bromas/reclamos de Hyioga por tardar tanto, todos se dirigían al comedor.  
-Oigan, ¿qué les parece si mejor le ahorramos trabajo al anciano y salimos a comer?  
La idea de Ikki no era mala, no estaba demás celebrar que Seiya estaba de vuelta.  
-Me parece bien ¿Y a ustedes, chicos?  
-También concuerdo con Saori.  
-Lo mismo digo.  
-¡Comamos bolitas de arroz!  
Dijo Seiya tirándose encima de Ikki.  
-Seiya, eres un inmaduro.  
-Por mí está bien. Pero llevemos también a Tatsumi.-Todos, hasta el propio Tatsumi, voltearon a ver extrañados a Shun.-¿Qué? ¿Quieres o no quieres, Tatsumi?-  
-Si la señorita Saori está de acuerdo…  
-Ven con nosotros.  
Saori le sonrió al viejo mayordomo al tiempo que seguía viendo los ojos de Shun resplandecer en medio de la noche abandonada por sus astros. En su mente aún quedaba la duda sobre si esos ojos eran parte de sus recuerdos o si eran solamente un sueño que con el paso del tiempo se borraría de su memoria.  
-Bien. Nos vamos, entonces.  
A la cabeza iba Shiryu, platicando con Seiya sobre cosas complicadas que el castaño solamente apartaba haciendo una broma.

Una familia. Todos eran una gran familia, a nadie le quedaba duda de ello. El tiempo parecía pasar demasiado rápido cuando estaban todos juntos; a veces, Shun pensaba que podía pasar una eternidad y ellos seguirían siendo quienes son; a veces, pensaba en cuánto le gustaría pasar esa eternidad con ellos.

El día pasó demasiado rápido, en medio de risas, películas, pizza, chistes…un día que ninguno de ellos hubiese querido dejar atrás; pero el tiempo no se detiene y el mundo deja de girar, por lo que la noche llegó acompañada del sonido de los grillos y un millar de estrellas que rodeaban a un pequeño pedazo de luna que se asomaba en el azul oscuro del cielo nocturno.

-Parece que está noche está bien iluminada.  
Shiryu casi siempre salía a las siete y treinta a ver a sus adoradas estrellas, decía que le recordaban al anciano maestro ya que él tenía la misma costumbre.

Casi todos sonrieron ante el comentario y sus pruebas, todos menos Shun que sin decir una palabra salió a ver las pequeñas luces que iluminaban el cielo; sus labios una triste sonrisa que se hizo acompañar por una lágrima que conforma caía por su rostro le quemaba el mismo. Se regañaba a sí mismo por llorar cuando se había prometido no hacerlo nuevamente. Aunque se había vuelto olvidadizo, recordaba las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior a Saori, _"Ni tú ni yo hemos llorado lo debido…lo que hemos querido."_ , le parecía algo bastante injusto de su parte lo que estaba haciendo con ella; prometer la luna y no prometer nada realmente, probablemente esa sea la versión resumida de sus acciones para con la pelilila.  
Incluso el hacerlo parecer un sueño, una ilusión; incluso eso era necesario para evitar el dolor en ella, pero al mismo tiempo dejar que liberara el que ya tenía en su corazón. La verdad es que ni siquiera él comprendía bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que, por más incómodo y hasta doloroso que le resultara a él, necesitaba hacerlo por el bien de ella.

Sin darse cuenta, había acabado por acostarse boca arriba en el césped. _"Me gustaría quedarme a dormir aquí…incluso quedarme aquí para siempre. La brisa es agradable y el aroma a rocío hace más agradable y fresco el ambiente, el sonido de los grillos sirve como una peculiar pero bella canción de cuna, no hace calor ni frío…Es tan agradable como el en medio de la canción de cuna se escucha el suave crujido de las hojas al moverse con el viento; Ahh, el viento distante que trae el eco de las risas de adentro, que me susurra en el oído que me quede, el aroma de las flores que plantó Shiryu llega, aunque muy poco…Bueno, supongo que en aquél lugar el aire está completamente impregnado del aroma a flores…bueno, aunque ya no lo recuerdo."_ Pensó en ello mientras sus ojos se cerraban presas del sueño.

Dentro de la mansión el ambiente era bastante tranquilo, bueno tanto como se podía estar con cuatro de los cinco hermanos viendo una película de romance y comedia.  
-¡Oigan! ¡Hay que ir a traer a Shun, esto está buenísimo!  
-El tipo es un completo imbécil…  
-¡Eso ni él se lo cree!  
-¡Chicos! ¡déjenme oír la película!  
-Eres un cursi, Shiryu…  
-Tú cállate, Seiya.  
-¡No quiero!  
-¿Y mi hermano?  
-¿Quién, Shun?  
-No, rubio idiota…El otro.  
-Ikki…¿Tiene otro hermano?  
-Rubio idiota, dije.

Saori se divertía mucho con ellos alrededor. Tal vez no la dejaban ver bien la película, tal vez no eran las personas más educadas del planeta; pero le hacía feliz estar con ellos. No sabía por qué, pero desde la mañana anterior había estado pensando cosas que podían calificarse como deprimente, cosas como si ellos hubieran sido más felices si no fueran caballeros, o si qué pasaría si ella no estuviese con ellos.  
En medio de esos pensamientos, sentía su cuerpo ceder al sueño.

Era un sueño precioso, como sacado de un cuento. Una vida normal, como a la que estaba acostumbrada antes de ser la diosa Athena. Negocios, sin pena ni dolor por pérdidas humanas, fiestas de gente rica, largos y elegantes vestidos. Al principio le pareció algo bueno, pero después se sentía extraña vacía, algo que faltaba en esa vida; pero, para ese punto, ya no recordaba qué era.

Habían pasado ya dos días y era la segunda vez que un médico llegaba a la Mansión para revisar a Saori. El médico salía de la habitación sin demasiados ánimos, esquivando la mirada de los cuatro jóvenes que espera ansiosos su respuesta.  
-Siento no ser de mucha utilidad, pero yo tampoco sé qué podría tener la señorita Saori.- Todos sabían lo que seguía a continuación, las mismas palabras del doctor anterior. – Parece simplemente estar dormida.-

Ninguno de ellos parecía estar contento con la respuesta, pero no podían hacer nada más que despedir al médico con respeto y esperar que esa no fuera la respuesta de todos.  
Más que los médicos dieran un diagnóstico tan vago e inútil, a esos cuatro muchachos les molestaba que su amigo se tomara las cosas con tanta normalidad.  
Shun salía a correr, como todas las mañanas. Shun comía unas frituras a las diez de la mañana, como todos los días. Shun prendía la televisión y veía Friends, como todos los días. Shun se sentaba en el patio a leer un libro, como todas las tardes. Pareciera que la vida de Shun seguía su curo sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por la pelilila.

Cuando todos estaban discutiendo sobre a qué médico llamar a continuación, su plática fe interrumpida por el sonido de las pisadas del peliverde dirigiéndose a la habitación de Saori.  
 _"¡¿Ahora si tienes tiempo para preocuparte por ella?!"_ dijo Seiya, quien era el más molesto y preocupado. El peliverde hizo caso omiso de las palabras cínicas Seiya y siguió su camino sin perturbarse.

Habiendo llegado a la habitación, se paró frente a la puerta y dijo: _"Con permiso, señorita Saori";_ una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al hacerse sabedor de que ella no contestaría. Entró con esa misma sonrisa y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, acarició la mejilla de Saori y besó sus labios con suavidad y la delicadeza de un príncipe.  
-Es una lástima que un beso no sea suficiente para despertarte…pero no te preocupes que no sufrirás, mi princesa. Te prometo que serás feliz así y ya nada podrá hacerte daño. Sé que no lo harás, pero quisiera que me lo prometieras de todas formas; Saori, prométeme que serás feliz aun si sientes que algo falta…sé feliz por ambos, por favor.  
Una lágrima cayó por su rostro quemándolo e hiriendo su mejilla, dejando salir un hilo muy fino de sangre.

 ** _x°x°x°x_**

 ** _Notas: Hola, bueno, desearle un feliz día de reyes y que hayan pasado felices fiestas!  
Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios, anima y ayuda mucho!  
Muchas gracias por leer! Les deseo buenas noches (se escuchó muy Dross, jajaja) o días o tardes…al tiempo en que lo estén leyendo!_**


	3. Infinito

**Los personajes son del todo propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

No importaba lo que ellos hubieran dicho o pensado de él en ese momento, al fin y al cabo era por el bien de Saori y de ellos mismos. Aunque, ahora que lo veía bien, parecía ser un método un poco exagerado, tal vez, si existiera otra solución…No, debía ser de esa manera porque los dioses son todos caprichosos y en su mayoría crueles.

Su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba de miedo porque era humano y así como podía sentir un amor puro, también sentía miedo. Sabía que con cada paso que daba se acercaba más a eso que todo humano teme; sin embargo, sus pasos eran firmes y resueltos.

La lluvia caía suavemente, no lastimaba a nadie y era fría pero relajante. Pensaba en que muchos dicen que la lluvia es el llanto del cielo, y, si el cielo podía tener un llanto tan hermoso, por qué su llanto debía ser tan amargo y lastimarlo tanto.

-Creo que es mejor si solo sigo caminando y pasa lo que tiene que pasar.  
Pasos, era lo único que se escuchaba en medio del arrullo de la lluvia. Él hubiera preferido no tener un silencio de luto, sino más bien escuchar a todas las aves cantar y a los insectos arrullar con canciones de cuna.

" _Seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once…"_ Contaba los pasos, preguntándose cuántos serían necesarios para terminar de una vez con lo que se había propuesto. _"…Doce, trece, catorce, quince."_ Se detuvo. El aire pasaba libremente en todas direcciones, eso significaba que estaba a los pies de la entrada al inframundo, pero esta vez no despertaría el octavo sentido, esta vez no habría una lucha; pero si habría algo que proteger.

Abrió los ojos y observó el fondo, bueno, imaginaba el fondo en medio de la oscuridad que cegaba la vista. Respiró hondo un par de veces; dejó que la lluvia lo mojara y se llevara sus preocupaciones. _"Mientras más ligero el equipaje, mejor."_ Dio un largo suspiro y se dio la vuelta. Volvió a suspirar u dio un solo paso hacia atrás.

No había necesidad de ver todo lo que dejaba atrás, por eso cerró los ojos y esperó. Esperar le resultaba bastante molesto, aunque el viento le resultaba agradable.

" _Hace tiempo un joven de bellos ojos azul cielo, caía presa de un sueño del cual no tendría regreso._

 _En ese sueño no le esperaban princesas, no le esperaban bestias ni ángeles, no le esperaban demonios ni realeza. Le esperaba algo tan simple como la soledad._ " Pensó.

No sabía nada del lugar en el que se encontraba. Había un agradable aroma a flores; no embriagaba, pero no era tenue. El aire no era frío, ni caliente; era algo que jamás había sentido una ambiente tan agradable como aquél. Sin embargo, aunque el ambiente fuese perfecto, no había nada más que el cielo y las flores.

Un espacio vacío perfecto. Algo que no era de nadie porque en él no había nadie.

 _-A lo lejos se pueden ver los Elíseos.  
una voz tranquila, fría y distante como alguien que ha olvidado como sentir.  
_-Creí que los Elíseos eran un campo infinito de flores.  
 _-Lo infinito es algo desconocido para los humanos, incluso para aquellos que fueron exaltados y con el tiempo olvidados*  
_ -No hay nada más aquí ¿Verdad?  
 _-Vivo no. Solo estamos tú, yo, las flores, ese cielo y el aire.  
_ -¿Acaso no está todo eso vivo?  
 _-No. Tú y yo hemos muerto y nuestra alma es la que ahora aquí descansa; las flores son aquellas que no lograron nacer por el invierno y el aire está hecho del último aliento e cada persona que ha muerto.  
_ -¿Y qué pasa con el cielo?  
 _-El cielo es un lugar inalcanzable para nosotros en este momento._

Una sola alma que comparte su pena consigo misma, probablemente sea algo difícil de entender, quizá sea algo demasiado extraño para alguien completamente humano. "Es algo imposible", diría cualquier persona; pero él no era humano en su totalidad, había dejado su humanidad para salvar al mundo que tanto amaba.

 _-¿No te preocupa estar aquí solo con un "monstruo"?  
_ -No, porque ese monstruo soy yo mismo.  
 _-Entonces cambiemos la pregunta. ¿No te preocupa estar aquí solo?  
_ -Yo elegí salvarla y tomar su lugar ¿No es cierto?  
 _-Es cierto…decidiste por ambos y terminamos aquí.  
_ -¿Quieres dejar de hablar en plural? Me pone nervioso.  
 _-Veo que sigues sintiendo como humano.  
_ -Sigo siendo humano.  
 _-Eso no es cierto. Tú y yo somos unos fenómenos entre fenómenos._  
-Te equivocas.  
- _Eres muy positivo ¿No es así?  
_ -En todo caso somos "un fenómeno"  
 _-Cierto. Nosotros nos volvimos uno hace un tiempo.  
_ -Sí. Ahora seremos uno aquí eternamente.  
 _-En eso también tienes razón.  
_ -¿Crees que ella esté bien?  
 _-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si estoy aquí metido contigo?!  
_ -Era solo una pregunta. No te molestes.

Tal vez estuviera solo consigo mismo, pero si ella y los demás estaban bien, entonces no importaba.

Tatsumi preparaba todo para recibir al tercer médico que revisaría a la señorita Saori.  
 _"¡Ey! Tatsumi ¿Qué hay para desayunar?"_ Habló Hyioga llegando y sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina. El mayor le miró como reprochando su falta de respeto al no saludar.  
-Mejor deberías estar buscando a dónde se fue Shun.  
A Tatsumi no le habría hecho nada de gracia ir a buscar a quien se fue dejando a la señorita Saori en el estado en el que estaba; pero él lo vio irse por la noche, con una mirada triste que observaba la mansión como quien se despide de algo muy querido. Se atrevería a decir incluso que le vio llorar.  
-¿Shun? Sabes muy bien que hablamos de él. Si para mí es difícil hablar de él, imagínate cómo es para Ikki. No lo menciones frente a él.  
A veces Hyioga no entendía por qué Tatsumi hacía preguntas tan extrañas tan de repente.  
-Ustedes a veces pueden ser muy extraños.

Seiya estaba en la habitación de Saori, con la esperanza de que en algún momento ella despertara. Aunque era casi un casi perdido esperarlo; decidió levantarse de la silla junto a la cama e irse.  
 _"¿Qué hora es, Seiya?"_ El castaño se volteó confundido e ilusionado. Lo que vio le hizo sonreír y abrazar sin pensar en lo que hacía a la pelilila.  
-Nos tenías preocupados a todos.  
Saori no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba. _"¿De qué hablas, Seiya?"_ preguntó confundida.  
-No despertabas y todos estábamos muy preocupados.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida para que te pongas así?  
-Fueron casi tres días.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Saori fue mucha. Ni ella misma se creía capaz de dormir tanto "En verdad debía estar cansada" pensó y rió un poco.  
-¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?  
-No, me siento bien. Ahora me quiero bañar.

Seiya le sonrió y salió de la habitación contento a avisarle a los demás.  
-¡Saori ya está bien!

El peliazul se había despertado hace ya un rato, pero se había quedado en la cama pensando en varias cosas que siempre terminaban llevándolo una sola, su hermano.  
Era cierto que Shun había muerto en la Isla de Andrómeda hace algún tiempo; era cierto que Ikki hubiese deseado poder evitar su muerte, o por lo menos haber estado con él en los últimos días, que, según escuchó de una amazona que le conoció, fueron muy difíciles y amargos al ser un niño pequeño; era cierto que nunca se le ocurrió preguntar la causa de la muerte de su pequeño hermano y que muchas veces se lamentaba de ello; era cierto que había cambiado su odio hacia el mundo a causa del recuerdo de su hermano apareciendo constantemente en sus recuerdos amargos y doloroso, aunque en ese entonces no sabía que estaba muerto. Cosas como esa rondaban en la mente de Ikki, recordaba lo mucho que se arrepintió de haber maldecido la existencia de Shun cuando su corazón fue tomado por el odio; como sentía un vacío en el pecho cada vez que la sonrisa infantil e inocente de Shun se hacía presente en sus recuerdos; como se imaginaba a su hermano si estuviera en ese momento junto a él, su apariencia, su personalidad, sus expresiones, sus sentimientos. Se había dicho a sí mismo que seguiría adelante para que el sacrificio de su querido hermano no fuese en vano, que lucharía por ambos. Por eso no entendía por qué ahora se sentía tan triste; quizá una buena manera de describirlo era como la primera vez que admitió que ya no vería a su hermano.

-¿Por qué ahora me siento tan triste? Ni siquiera es por estas fechas que me enteré de la muerte de mi hermano.

Se paró de la cama y decidió darse una ducha para ver si así se calmaba un poco.

Salió y se vistió, pero en vez de bajar a desayunar se trió de nuevo en la cama tomando la sábana que utilizaba por almohada. La miró extrañado y se preguntó: _"¿Cuándo fue que compré está sábana? No recuerdo haber ido a comprarla…y no es de las que compra el tacaño de Tatsumi."_ Se quedó pensando en eso un buen rato, hasta que algo le dijo que ver el cajón no estaba demás.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y se dio cuenta de algo curioso. Había dos muebles, uno a cada lado de la cama. El del lado derecho era el suyo, entonces ¿De quién era el otro?

Abrió uno de los cinco cajones; ninguna de esas ropas era suya. Se rascó la cabeza pensando de quién podrían ser. Eran demasiado pequeñas para ser de Hyioga o Shiryu, tampoco parecían quedarle a Seiya. Su mente estaba demasiado extraña como para pensar esa cosas.

No tenía ganas de bajar a desayunar, no tenía deseos de nada. Prefirió quedarse tirado en la cama con su sábana misteriosa y volverse a dormir que amargarles el día a los demás con su humor.

 _Un joven caminando bajo la lluvia, parece sonreír, pero su cabello mojado está pegado a su rostro y no dejaba ver bien sus expresiones. Se detenía varias veces, quizás pensando en algo. Suspiraba varias veces de manera extraña._

 _A Ikki se le hacía una vista bastante deprimente, tanto el ambiente que rodeaba al muchacho como la forma de andar de éste. A pesar de no reconocer al chico, Ikki sentía algo muy extraño al verle, algo parecido al cariño o a la pena.  
El ojiazul se sentía agitado al ver como el chico caminaba sin darse cuenta que se dirigía a un acantilado, o por lo menos eso parecía. Aunque, ahora que veía bien el lugar, se le hacía bastante conocido; era el límite del santuario de Athenea._

 _El lugar dejó de importarle cuando vio al chico se dio la vuelta; en una primero impresión Ikki pensó que se iría, pero el peliverde dio un paso lento hacia atrás, cayendo._

" _Lo conoces, Ikki, los conoces muy bien. Nos conoces a ambos porque siempre hemos estado cerca de ti, a él tú lo cuidaste y protegiste, a mí me odiaste y repugnaste.  
Es una lástima que ni si quiera tú lograras evitar esa caída al…"Vacío". _

_Dime una cosa, caballero del fénix ¿Conoces lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento? ¿Conoces el sufrimiento de los demás? ¿Conoces la soledad? ¿Conoces lo hay más allá de la palabra "infinito"?  
Despierta, hermano del sacrificio. Busca la verdadera eternidad. Sigue a los restos de las sombras. Abraza la incertidumbre e intenta alcanzarlo, alcanzarme…alcanzarnos._

 _¿Sabes? Me decepcionas ¡Mírate! Helado, sudando, espantado, confundido, aterrado, intentado escapar…¡Un patético cobarde! ¡¿Dónde quedó el caballero más fuerte y valiente?! ¡¿Dónde está ahora el hermano mayor que protegía a su hermano de todo y de todos?!_

 _Así es, abre tus ojos…así, tan lentamente como él los cerró antes de morir.  
Búscalo en el límite de lo posible.  
Sigue el rastro de sus lágrimas amargas y ardientes. Sigue el rastro de su sangre derramada en la alegría de una alegre mentira.  
Despierta de la ilusión que él se decidió a crear tan osadamente.  
Sigue mi voz, como un arrullo…  
Deja de caminar dormido, despierta de una vez  
¡Despierta!  
…"_

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, lágrimas cayendo de ellos y una profunda tristeza en su interior. Se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de olvidar tantas cosas sobre su hermano, cómo había sido tan débil para olvidar los momentos vividos con la persona más importante para él.

"… _Te sientes culpable, no te preocupes es normal. Pero deja de llorar y empieza a buscar. Busca a quien causó todo y vuelve a vestir esa armadura brillante y bañada de ira y tristeza._

 _EL que busca encuentra. Pero busca rápido, ave fénix, el tiempo de acaba y los Elíseos se expanden y esas flores no son están así de hermosas por arte de magia ¿Sabes?"_

 _ **X°X°X°X**_

 _ **Notas: Holi! Sorry por meter algo tan raro como el suicidio así tan de repente, pero en sí no es suicidio (¿Me doy a entender?) el punto aquí es que algo le pasa a mi mente y, bueno, espero les guste el drama de este tipo. Con lo de Ikki también me agarró bien raro (escuchar september mientras uno escribe no es bueno)**_

 _ **Eeeeeeeen fin! Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, si es así déjame un lindo comentario y si no me dicen por qué y así poder mejorar!  
Bye y hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Sufrir

**Los personajes son del todo propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

Desesperado sale de la mansión sin decir una palabra, con lágrimas en sus ojos intenta escapar de la voz que le tortura recriminándolo sus errores. Pero, de alguna manera, en el fondo de su ser le agradece haberle despertado de esa ilusión.

No entiende. Siente tanta rabia contra sí mismo por ser débil; se siente impotente al saber que su hermano acababa de hacer una locura, una estupidez. Sollozando se pregunta por qué sucedió tal desgracia, cómo fue que nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Se detiene en seco y cae de rodillas. Las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban fueron destrozadas de un solo golpe al intentar ubicar el cosmos de su hermano.  
-No…¡No está! Eso significa que…- da un golpe al suelo y grita en silencio. –Eso significa que…Él está…- En verdad no quería aceptarlo.

 _-Claramente ya no eres el mismo de antes. Es decepcionante verte en ese estado…¿Sabes qué? Mejor deberías olvidarlo; te devolveré a la ilusión que había creado tu hermano y entonces volverás a lamentarte de una muerte que no sucedió mientras te quedas sentado con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.  
_ Esa voz…en verdad no comprendía lo que aquella voz trataba de hacer, mucho menos quién o qué era. No sabía si trataba de ayudarlo o si simplemente deseaba torturarlo hasta el punto de volverlo loco; tal vez, todo eso de lo que hablaba ni siquiera era verdad y era tan solo su falta de cordura hablándole.

Soltó un gran suspiro y le habló a eso a lo que ahora llamaría a locura. _"Entonces…Solo dime que hacer. No tengo idea de si estoy loco o si en verdad existes…pero, de cualquier manea, quiero volver con mi hermano."_

Aun si lo decía de esa manera, el otro no estaba contento. Verlo derrotado y dudoso le repugnaba. Detestaba a los humanos por eso; siempre derrotados y patéticos, como si no lograran levantar bien la cabeza.

 _-Créeme. Existo. Pero veo que, al final de todo, no importa que tan fuerte aparentas ser…Solamente eres otro simple humano intentado vivir. Pero, sí, te guiaré hasta llegar a tu hermano.  
Pero no esperes cordialidad de mi parte. Eres lo mismo que esa diosa fracasada como tal que llora ahora desconsolada, o como ese cisne que tiembla estupefacto ante la situación. Los humanos, son todos completamente iguales._

Quería enojarse, enfurecerse por las palabras de su locura; pero todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos lo llevaban a la tristeza y la melancolía.

Después de que Hyioga, Shiryu y Seiya casi la mataran a abrazos (Tatsumi tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo pero no lo hizo por respeto), todos se sentaron a desayunar.  
-¿Ikki no va a bajar?  
Era una pregunta que ninguno quería hacer, pues bien sabían que existían días en los que el peliazul se encerraba para olvidarse del mundo. Además, las razones de Ikki afectaban también a los demás. Claro, el único que siempre olvidaba no mencionarlo era el mismo que había hecho la pregunta, Seiya.  
-Sabes bien que él baja cuando quiere. Es mejor no molestarlo.  
Shiryu también estaba notoriamente desganado. Contestaba más seriamente de lo habitual y su voz se escuchaba quebrada.  
-¿Qué te sucede, Shiryu?-  
El pelinegro solo sonrió de lado a la pregunta de Saori. Todos notaban que apenas había probado la comida y la forma nerviosa de mover sus ojos hacia todos lados. Esas cosas no eran normales en Shiryu, además, él siempre les contaba lo que le preocupaba, fuera algo de importancia o no.

El ambiente se volvió silencioso y deprimente, nadie decía nada y solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas golpeando contra las ventanas.

En medio de ese aterrador silencio, Ikki salió corriendo de manera muy extraña. Todos quedaron sorprendidos y preocupados por el ojiazul.

-¿Qué sucede con él?- dijo Hyioga preocupado por el estado frenético de su amigo. –Parecía estar llorando. Deberíamos ir tras él.-

Todos intercambiaron miradas, menos Shiryu que mantenía su vista fija en el plato lleno de comida.

" _En verdad los humanos son idiotas. Solamente saben ver lo que pueden, en vez de lo que deben. El caballero del Fénix sí estaba llorando. Ninguno de ustedes se da cuenta de lo que pasa su alrededor.  
¿Recuerdan al caballero de Andrómeda? ¿Al chico de ojos verde esmeralda? Ese a quien no recuerdan estaba vivo no hace mucho. Son débiles al caer en la ilusión de alguien que la hizo con la esperanza de que no cayeran.  
Tú, diosa de la tierra me decepcionas. Aun cuando decías amarlo, simplemente lo olvidaste como a la canción que todas las mañanas cantan las aves. Decías amar y terminaste por olvidar. Proteger no tiene una buena recompensa, eso él lo sabe muy bien. Protegerte a ti con su propia vida, y acabar con un destino aun peor que la muerte.  
Qué triste debe ser saber que los sentimientos que juraste eran eternos y fuertes, en verdad son efímeros y frágiles como un cristal. Busca, diosa traicionera y fracasada, busca en lo más profundo de la tristeza y de la dulzura que él te dio tantas veces en tantos besos que a él le sabían salados y lastimaban sus finos y delicados labios. Si no le encuentras ahí sigue buscando en lo profundo de la amargura de sus lágrimas jamás lloradas, esas lágrimas que por ti y ellos no derramó con libertad. Sigue el calor infernal de su pecho, el sonido de su llanto desesperado y culposo, el rastro de su sangre humeante y dañina. Si después no le encuentras, entonces aquello que dices sentir es menos que un insignificante silbido de tus culpables y malvados labios."_

Temblando de miedo, culpa y tristeza, la pelilila llora desconsolada, buscando en sus recuerdos algo más que un beso lleno de amor y ternura. Cualquier cosa sería suficiente, algo más que su nombre o su voz, quería verlo al sentir esos besos; recordar su rostro y sus ojos.

" _¡No llores, pequeña hija de Zeus! Es cierto que es todo culpa tuya y de sus sentimientos, pero no llores porque solo logras que el río crezca…y las lluvias aquí no son del agua que se evapora."_

Ella no comprendí el significado de sus palabras. La verdad, no quería entenderlas, no quería oírlas, quería creer que todo era la más horrible de las pesadillas y que pronto despertaría de ella. Recordaría todo a cerca de Shun y todo quedaría como un vago y amargo recuerdo, o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Hyioga temblaba asustado y confundido, respiraba profundo y lento, expulsando exageradamente el aire que contenía en sus pulmones a causa de la impresión.

" _Cisne…Rubio como el sol, con ojos grises como una tormenta llena de la furia de los huracanes y los tornados…Es una lástima que seas tan humano. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que a costa de su vida te salvó de morir presa del hielo? ¿Recuerdas esos ojos verdes que te vieron más de una vez con una ternura propia de un hermano? ¿Esas veces en las que te consoló callando su dolor? ¿Esas noches en la que te llevaba un vaso de agua o leche mientras te quedabas despierto? No, no las recuerdas. Olvidaste su voz y su risa, sus ojos y sus labios, sus manos heridas y su alma destruida.  
Recuerdo tantas veces en que le decías algo así como…Siempre estaremos juntos, todo estará bien mientas sea así…Eres un buen mentiroso.  
Me haces reír, Hyioga, cuando la más mínima mancha de decepción o frustración aparecía, entonces ese siempre quedaba en el olvido y el estar juntos cambiaba de significado. Olvidaste eso y mucho más.  
Recuerda, caballero de armadura blanca. Descongela los recuerdos perdidos y congela la ilusión que ese amigo creó. Congela su sufrimiento y descongela su corazón frio de soledad. Enfría el infierno de su dolor y calienta su alma.  
¡Búscalo, Cisne del hielo! Sigue esos sollozos parecidos a los tuyos. Siente los gritos silenciosos de su corazón abandonado por la esperanza.  
Tengo fe en ti, joven Cisne. Pero no me confiaré demasiado, después de todo sigues siendo humano."_

No podía decir nada, solamente respiraba profundamente conteniendo el llanto. Las palabras de eso que les hablaba le daban miedo, una sensación terriblemente angustiante, un vacío en el pecho que crecía con cada suspiro que daba.

" _No respires tan fuerte, pato desplumado…_

 _…Cisne de alas blancas, que el aire también sofoca…y, en este lugar, lo hace mucho más rápido."_

Dos lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hyioga y Seiya solamente miraba todo asustado y arrepentido, porque él también había olvidado las batallas que vivió junto con él; todo lo que vivieron. Aun ahora no podía recordar mucho, solamente fragmentos que pasaban en su mente como una película vieja en blanco y negro.

" _El asesino de dioses es este patético humano ¡Já! Si en verdad fueras así de grande como dicen, entonces ahora yo no estaría quejándome y planeando mi venganza desde lejos.  
Demuéstrame, inútil intento de humano. Prueba que mereces vivir y que mereces la protección que te dan los inmundos fracasos que dicen reinar en el Olimpo.  
¡Busca, sigue, busca, sigue! ¡Sigue la sangre noble y pura! ¡Sangra y ve como la sangre que de tus venas corrió se vuelve negra, ese camino te llevará más allá del infinito!  
No te detengas…sigue la voz de un amigo en apuro. No te será difícil escucharla, esa voz se escucha en el silencio que hay más allá del infinito."_

-¡¿Qué le han hecho a Shun?! ¡¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?! ¡¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué crees conocernos?! ¡¿Dónde está Shun?! ¡Responde, maldito!  
Escuchar gritar a las creaturas faltas de cordura le parecía demasiado divertido. Los humanos eran, en su mayoría, divertidos. Siempre inconformes con todo, deseosos de más. En verdad le daban risa.

" _¡Ay, Pegaso! De verdad estás dando todo un espectáculo, ¡Já! ¡Me haces llorar de la risa! Pero, aunque me gusta reír, no puedes seguir gritando de esa manera. Los gritos se los lleva el viento, y el viento de por aquí es bastante hablador, no creo que pueda soportarlo mucho…"_

Inmóvil, viendo todo sin asustarse o si quiera extrañarse de la situación, así estaba Tatsumi.

" _No hay mejor arma que la indiferencia. Créeme, a veces, esa maldita indiferencia mata._

 _Y por último…El sabio Dragón. No sabes cuánto me gustaría arrebatar ese dragón de tu espalda. Pero, ese no es el asunto. Tú, amante de la sabiduría; tú, quien perdió lo más preciado de su vida mientras salvaba cosas que no le importaban…Tú eres quien debe entenderlo, sigue ese sonido. Sigue el sonido del odio que sientes…de ese odio y el deseo de venganza. Lo importante no es que muera ¿Verdad?, lo importante es que sufra en tus brazos, aunque tus manos y tus ojos se llenen de esa sangre tan horrida._

 _Tú, joven dragón, eres lo menos parecido a un humano…"_

Una sonrisa en medio del llanto y los gritos desesperados. Una sonrisa llena del más puro odio, ese odio que un "humano" no puede sentir.

La lluvia caía demasiado fuerte y fina. El agua que caía había herido casi todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo llorar cada vez que una herida se hacía más profunda por una gota que caía en el mismo lugar que otra. No podía ver aquel cielo que tanto le gustaba porque el levantar la vista casi le había costado un ojo. La lluvia lo lastimaba, pero sus lágrimas había herido sus mejillas, quemándolas y haciendo pequeños y dolorosos cortes en estás; cuando por mala obra de la suerte una caía en su boca, no lograba soportar el sabor amargo.  
La lluvia hacia crecer el río, cada vez era más alto y cercano a donde él estaba. Cada tanto hacía un esfuerzo para alejarse de este, pero era muy poco lo que avanzaba a causa del torturante dolor que sentía. Tampoco podía respirar bien, el aire se volvía caliente como el suspiro de una persona, lo sofocaba al punto de tener que estirarse para lograr un poco de aire. Quería cubrir sus oídos, pues unos gritos inentendibles llegaban junto con él, haciendo que sus tímpanos sangraran.

 _-De verdad que es un sufrimiento terrible.  
_ -¿Crees que funcionó  
 _-Funcionó. Definitivamente lo hizo._

 _ **X°x°X°x°X**_

 _ **Notas: Pues…verán…me agarra rarito. Mucho.  
(Todo es culpa de free que todavía me tiene mal y por eso la pagan los personajes de las historias…si, todo es por free y su ideología. Todo)**_

 _ **Eeeen fin. Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus bellos comentarios!**_

 _ **Bye, hasta la próxima!**_


	5. reflejo

**Los personajes son del todo propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

 _ **(Hola, sé que generalmente me meto hasta el final, pero, releyendo el capítulo me di cuenta de que si me agarró bien feo…Así que decirles que no estoy en contra de todos los humanos, ustedes no me han hecho nada y les agradezco que lean mis locuras. Recordarles que no es con la intención de ofender a nadie…Y pedir perdón si lo hice.)**_

Sueño…Hace mucho tiempo que no relacionaba esa palabra con otra cosa que no fuera el cansancio, ahora había recordado que también era algo parecido a las ilusiones. No sabía si le resultaba gracioso o completamente absurdo y ridículo el hecho de que se pueda sufrir tan realmente en un sueño. Sería mejor empezarlo a llamar pesadilla, era un nombre más adecuado.

Levantarse en medio del campo de flores, tan apacible y tranquilo, le había resultado extraño; él sabía que no se había mucho de donde estaba cuando las cosas empezaron a salir mal, pero no se había alejado tanto. Sus heridas no estaban al momento de despertar, eso le confirmó cuan irónica puede ser la suerte o el destino.

Ahora que reflexionaba bien, con más calma, se daba cuenta de que tenía sentido, y mucho. "Un destino peor que la muerte", eso había escogido, un destino en el que no se puede morir, porque ya estás muerto.  
-Supongo que será mejor irme acostumbrando ¿Cierto?  
Se le hacía extraña la ausencia del otro, siempre estaba para contradecirle o desanimarlo. Había aprendido a apreciarlo en cierta medida, como a esos enemigos cordiales con los que terminas entablando una extraña amistad.  
-Sé que me estás escuchando de todos modos, de nada sirve que me quieras ignorar.

El lugar en verdad era hermoso, con bellos colores combinado naturalmente con la más perfecta de las fragancias. Lastimosamente, ese lugar que estaba más allá de aquello que llamaban infinito, no era perfecto. Había algo que le hacía falta y algo que le sobraba en montones.  
-Así que en verdad la soledad quita la belleza.

Caminar y caminar, seguir caminando y no llegar a ningún lado. Era como estar encerrado en un paraíso sin final, como de esas extrañas paradojas en las que alguien está encerrado en la nada. Aunque la verdad eso no le molestaba, el clima era perfecto, el aroma en el aire también, el sonido del viento igual; pero no le gustaba que ese fuera el único sonido que se oyera, que las risas y las otras voces a las que estaba acostumbrado, hubieran desaparecido tan fácilmente, le molestaba el no poder compartir un vaso de soda o té con uno o todos sus amigos.

Se tira en césped al tiempo de soltar un gran suspiro producto de su tristeza y soledad, incluso su compañero le había dejado solo. Empezaba a preguntarse muchas cosas que no habían cruzado por su mente antes de quedarse en ese lugar.  
-¿Qué pasaría si los humanos en verdad pudieran tocar el cielo antes de morir? ¿Cuál es el propósito de aprender tanto de las estrellas y los planetas, si en verdad jamás se estará seguro de nada? ¿Por qué los humanos solemos aferrarnos a algo o a alguien en algún momento? ¿Cómo puede alguien sentirse tan solo hasta el punto de querer morir? ¿Por qué los humanos dependemos siempre de alguien? ¿Por qué se sufre tanto por personas iguales a nosotros? ¿Por qué siempre se desea más de lo que se tiene? No entiendo la mecánica del "vivir".  
Acostado en el pasto más vede y sano, intentando tocar esas lejanas nubes que cruzaban el cielo azul, cas presumiéndole su belleza y libertad.  
-La respuesta es simple, Shun, somos humanos. Todo se resume en esa palabra tan simple que nombra a un ser tan complicado. No creo que haya una respuesta clara, justa y colectiva para tus preguntas, porque, el vivir es algo que cada quien hace a su manera, algo que no debe cuestionarse porque no se tiene una respuesta. Simplemente se debe vivir, no hay nada más humano que vivir.  
El peliverde veía con los ojos inundados de lágrimas como su hermano le extendía la mano con una sonrisa.  
-¡Vamos, no llores! Sonríe, hermano…Toma mi mano.  
No lo cree, Ikki estaba ahí, sano y salvo. Podía sentir su cosmos, estaba vivo y no estaba herido…En verdad había llegado por él.  
-Ikki…Hermano…- llora de felicidad, se lanza a abrazar a su hermano, llorando y temblando. -¡Tenía miedo, Ikki! ¡Estaba solo, no había nadie! ¡Hermano!-

El peliazul sentía una inmensa alegría de tener a su hermano envuelto en sus brazos, de poder protegerlo y consolarlo de todo lo que le hiciera daño.  
-¡Tenía mucho miedo!  
Ikki abrazaba más fuerte a su hermano.  
-Lo sé, Shun.  
-¡Pero…Tenía que…era la única forma!  
No sabía de qué hablaba Shun, pero ahora no habría nada ni nadie lograra hacerle más daño a su pequeño hermano.  
-Lo sé…Calma…Ya, ya.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que pasó antes de levantarse con su hermano dormido en brazos; caminó con una de las sonrisas más sinceras que sus labios alguna vez esbozaron. Sentir el calor del cariño de su hermano menor siempre le había provocado un sentimiento extraño para él, uno que nadie, ni siquiera Esmeralda, había logrado igualar.

Era una verdadera lástima que fuera tan solo un sueño, uno muy bello, pero un sueño al final de todo. Estaba feliz de ver a su hermano; aunque fuera solo en un sueño, ahora sabía que Shun tenía miedo, que lo necesitaba y que podían salir de ese lugar.

Felicidad, tristeza y nostalgia mezcladas; felicidad de saber que su hermano estaba bien, tristeza de no poder consolarlo en persona y nostalgia de aquellos días que ahora recordaba con claridad.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, queriendo quedarse por siempre junto a Shun, sin dejarlo solo nunca.  
 _"No creo que él se encuentre igual de triste que ahora. Eres más inteligente de lo que pensé, Fénix"_  
-Podrías dejar de reírte de mí y llevarme a donde está mi hermano antes de que sea tarde.  
Se había convencido de todo, sabía que estaba loco y que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era otra locura…Pero no tenía otra mejor idea que seguir a la voz que apareció de repente en su mente.

Había sido un lindo sueño; quizá hasta fuera un poco real. Lastimosamente él no quería que lo fuese, si por lo menos uno recordaba, entonces todo se vendría abajo.

Soltó unas pocas lágrimas al pensar en su hermano y sus amigos; sabía que él mismo los había hecho olvidar por elección propia, que no debería de estar triste por lo que ya sabía que pasaría.  
 _-No es tu culpa sentir como lo haces.  
_ Shun sollozaba, tratando de no llorar como en verdad quería hacerlo.  
 _-Es de valientes aceptar las cosas como son.  
_ No entendía las palabras del otro, más bien, jamás las había entendido, él siempre era complicado para hablarle de cosas bastante simples.  
-¡No te entiendo! ¡Siempre hablas de manera muy complicada, con acertijos y frases extrañas!- el peliverde había roto en llanto, triste y enojado consigo mismo por sus propio sentimientos. –Yo…Yo necesito entenderte…entenderme…-  
 _-No hay necesidad de eso, basta con aceptar y preguntar lo que pasa. Ahora somos uno ¿recuerdas?  
_ -Por eso quiero entenderte y entenderme, para que las cosas sean más fáciles para ambos.  
 _-Ya te dije que no hay necesidad de nada de eso. Tú eres quien debería esperar algo de mí, no yo de ti.  
_ -Pero yo…  
 _-Pero nada. Te prometo que yo me encargaré de todo, así que puedes estar tranquilo.  
_ -Hades…  
 _-No llores más, no me gusta que tus ojos se pongan rojos y tu rostro triste.  
_ -Yo…Yo…  
A Hades se le hacía gracioso que él, criticando a los humanos por complicarse la existencia con cosas simples, se complicara la suya con un humano como Shun. Sin embargo, él tampoco entendía sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos, por eso sabía darle consejos a Shun con respecto a eso.  
 _-Te dije que no lloraras más. Yo me encargaré de que seas feliz, que nada ni nadie te vuelva hacer daño.  
_ -¿Por qué…?  
 _-Porque tú eres lo que alguna vez yo fui, el reflejo de mi pasado y de lo que, en el fondo, quiero creer que soy aún.  
_ -Entonces seamos felices los dos, ayudándonos el uno al otro.  
 _-Bien, te acepto la oferta. Lo que quiero que hagas es, que seas feliz.  
_ -Así no se vale.  
 _-Claro que sí…¿Ves? Esa sonrisa es la que me gusta ver._

Una brisa agitó el césped, secando las lágrimas del peliverde y dejando un breve silencio entre el dios y el chico.  
-Es una brisa agradable.  
 _-Sí, lo es porque ha logrado desaparecer las gotas amargas de tus mejillas.  
_ -Basta de hablar así…si alguien más te oyera pensaría que te has enamorado de mí.  
El ojiverde rió sinceramente, cosa que hizo muy feliz al dios.  
 _-Tonto.  
_ Hades notó el sueño de Shun, como sus ojos se cerraban despacio cada pocos segundos y su cuerpo se relajaba. Tenía que apresurarse, antes de que fuera tarde…  
 _-Duerme otro poco, te prometo que no pasará nada.  
_ Debía darse prisa, no le gustaban las mentiras.

El viento y la lluvia eran fuertes y nada piadosos; Ikki se preguntaba si la lluvia de su sueño era igual a esa, por lo que recordaba, no, aquella parecía ser una lluvia calmada y agradable.

No podía ver nada, así que sin darse cuenta cayó por donde había visto saltar a su hermano menor.

No había tiempo de entender ni de preguntar, era el tiempo de hacer algo. El problema estaba en que nadie podía pensar con claridad en una solución, todos estaban demasiado inmersos en sus pensamientos penumbrosos.

-Existe lo infinito y lo eterno, son cosas diferentes. Lo infinito es algo con un principio, mientras que lo eterno no lo tiene.  
Tatsumi trataba de comprender las palabras que había dicho Shun. Pero, mientras más las repetía, menos entendía al peliverde. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con lo que pasaba, tenía que tener relación.

A veces Shun de verdad se esforzaba por hacerle la vida imposible. Siempre levantado antes que él, a veces haciendo el desayuno o arreglando el comedor; cuidando de los demás, incluida la señorita Saori, haciéndola a ella feliz, llenándola de paz y a la vez confundiéndola. En pocas palabras, Shun le aligeraba el trabajo, pero el mayordomo no conseguía comprender qué tipo de deuda podría tener Shun con él como para ayudarle.  
Al fin y al cabo eso ya no interesaba, a Tatsumi le gustaba esa deuda inexplicable, y ahora quería devolver un poco de ella.  
-No creo que pueda ayudar demasiado…pero, al igual que a la "bestia", no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

Incluso las circunstancias en que habían salido esas palabras de sus labios lo confundían. El tono tan romántico, seguro y a la vez triste…Todo lo confundía.

Aquella madrugada, cuando el cielo era dominado por un fondo azul oscuro, Tatsumi escuchó los pasos ligeros y distraídos de un chico en calcetines…

 _ **X°x°x°x°X**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Logré actualizar! Qué alegría! ¡En su cara don profesor/catedrático de sociales e historia, terminé sus tareas a tiempo! (no me acuerdo del nombre…) Bueno! Actualicé y estoy feliz y espero que ustedes también! De corazón espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que se animen a dejar un comentario para saber qué tal les parece la historia y si quieren que algo pase o algo parecido.  
Advertir que por lo ya dicho, se me va a estar complicando un poco actualizar seguido…(culpen a mis profesores por dejar tanta tarea…aunque lo de humanidades e historia no me dan de qué quejarme)!**_

 _ **Buhano! De aquí a un milenio! Nah, mentira, haré lo posible por actualizar rápido.  
Hasta la próxima! **_


	6. La clave

**Los personajes son del todo propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

Aquella madrugada, cuando el cielo era dominado por un profundo azul oscuro Tatsumi escuchó los pasos ligeros y distraídos de un chico en calcetines que bajaba lentamente las escaleras. Para el mayordomo era obvio de quién se trataba, pues solo había una persona en toda la mansión que se despertaba en la madrugada y bajaba a la cocina a comer frituras y soda.  
Él sabía, desde que Shun había regresado del hospital, que le gustaba bajar por una merienda de media noche. Nunca había comentado nada con nadie porque le parecía algo sin importancia, como la travesura de un niño pequeño.

Tatsumi pasaba casi todas las madrugadas despierto, era una mala costumbre que había tomado su cuerpo desde que era joven, por eso siempre le escuchaba bajar. Sin embargo esa vez, tuvo el impulso repentino de verle. No había nada fuera de lo común, solo un chico sirviéndose soda en un vaso, con la mirada distraída y lanzándose para bocadillo de los insectos y el frío con sus escasas ropas. Lo inusual empezó cuando la señorita Saori se unió a la velada con una mirada que Tatsumi reconocía como nerviosa y alegre.

Shun había llevado a la señorita Saori al patio, donde se veía, aun desde dentro, el cielo completamente azul. En un pasado no hubiera dudado en detenerlo y regañarlo por tal atrevimiento, pero ahora no sentía esa necesidad, por el contrario, pensó que era mejor dejarlos solos para que hablaran como los jóvenes que eran.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que viera como Shun entraba con la pelilila en brazos. El chico se dirigió a la habitación de Saori y la recostó con una ternura que Tatsumi tuvo que admirar. El hombre reconocía esa mirada, la mirada de alguien que ama con sinceridad y, se atrevía a afirmar, con locura. El peliverde la arropó con las finas sábanas y acarició su rostro, tranquilo como el de un ángel, al tiempo se sentarse en la orilla de la cama y depositar un beso en los labios de quien alguna vez Tatsumi había considerado una pequeña niña.

Esa escena, propia de una tragedia romántica como Romeo y Julieta, le hizo pensar en que, tanto la señorita Saori como los cinco muchachos que ahora ocupaban los espacios vacíos que había en las habitaciones de la mansión, y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también en su corazón, seguían siendo niños; su edad no cambiaba, tampoco su cuerpo era distinto a como debería ser. Lo distinto era su alma y mente, un alma que había sufrido demasiado como para ver el mundo con inocencia y felicidad, y una mente que entendía mucho más que los adultos que dicen conocer la vida. Pensó, entonces, que ese beso no era un beso de adolescentes, sino un beso de amor.  
Las palabras que salieron de los labios del peliverde fueron los que le confirmaron sus pensamientos.

La joven abrió sus ojos con pesar y, a por lo visto, logró distinguir la figura del muchacho.  
-Shun…Te amo.- dijo con un tono tan suave y lleno de dolor. Fue entonces cuando Tatsumi se dio cuenta de lo que significaba el dolor para un corazón joven e inexperto en el mundo del amor, pues esas palabras estaban llenas de la más grande de las dudas y de dolor.  
El ojiverde sonrió con tristeza y pronunció las palabras que ahora no dejaban en paz su mente y su corazón.  
"Existe lo infinito y lo eterno, son cosas diferentes. Lo infinito es algo con un principio, mientras que lo eterno no lo tiene." El muchacho había tomado en el más fiel de los abrazos a la pelilila, pronunciando esa frase con un dolor que le hacía temblar, tratando de contener el llanto.  
Acariciaba el cabello de la señorita Saori con delicadeza, la abrazaba con fuerza y a la vez con ternura. Shun sabía que estaba aferrado a una princesa que podía romperse con una simple brisa.

El mayordomo vio como Shun volvía a recostarla sobre la cama, amarrando algo en su muñeca y tirando lo sobrante por la ventana. Eso le pareció algo bastante extraño, porque en realidad no había nada que sobrara porque en un principio no había nada en la muñeca de la joven.

-Debe haber algo…cualquier cosa que pueda decir algo.  
Al recordar las palabras de aquel ser hacia Saori, no pudo evitar decirse a sí mismo que, desgraciadamente, tenía razón. Era triste pensar que las cosas fueran de esa manera. A penas había pasado menos de un año desde la guerra con Hades y ya había que sufrir de nuevo.

-Shiryu…¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que te importaba que muriera en tus manos?  
La voz de Hyioga sacó al mayor de sus pensamientos.  
-Perdí todo…perdí a mi maestro; perdí a Shura, a quien admiraba; perdí la sonrisa de Sunrei, su alegría…¡Ella llora y llora! ¡Me quitó incluso a mi amigo!  
Shiryu se quedó helado, petrificado, sin decir nada más.  
Hyioga no sabía qué pensar de las palabras del caballero de Dragón, pues no entendía a qué se refería.

Todos sabían que Sunrei le había dicho a Shiryu que necesitaba un tiempo para superar todo lo que había pasado, que quería estar sola para llorar al maestro que fue como su padre; lo que no sabían era que Shiryu se sentía de esa manera, que pensara de esa manera.  
La pregunta que le quedaba a Hyioga era ¿Cuál amigo le habían quitado?  
-Shiryu…¿De qué amigo hablas?  
Todos se quedaron callados al oír la voz de Tatsumi hablar con seriedad.  
-De Shun…¡Ese maldito nos arrebató a Shun de nuestras manos!  
-Hace poco Shun estaba aquí, con ustedes, con nosotros. No veo de qué te quejas.  
EL mayordomo de la familia Kido siempre había sido duro y franco, y las situaciones difíciles como esta no lo hacían cambiar.

" _En vez de estar ahí sentados lamentándose, deberían estar buscando una forma para salvar a Shun ¿No creen?"_

-¡Dinos de una vez quién eres!  
 _"¿Yo? Yo planeo ser su guía hacia más allá de lo infinito, ingenuo Pegaso."  
_ -Habla con claridad. O eres un enemigo o eres un aliado, decide.  
 _"Parece ser que el cisne también tiene garras ¿eh? Pero les responderé con claridad. Soy aliado de Shun y enemigo de quien intente hacerle daño."  
_ -¿Estás diciendo que intentas proteger a Shun?  
 _"Eso mismo, inexperta diosa."  
_ -¿Qué ganas con ello?  
Para Hades, la pregunta de Shiryu era curiosa; más que todo la respuesta. Estaba criticando a los humanos y a la diosa Athena por cosas que él mismo cometía, como el hecho de aferrarse a la idea de que la felicidad de Shun serpia la suya propia.  
Si se ponía a pensar en ello, parecía algo que cualquiera de los que le conocían, o creían hacerlo, se hubiera burlado o simplemente no lo hubiera creído.

" _No es algo tan difícil de comprender, pero si algo difícil de conseguir."_  
-Creí que habías dicho que hablarías con claridad _.  
"Joven Santo de Pegaso, creo que estoy hablando con claridad, quien no me comprende eres tú."  
_-Mejor explica a qué te refieres.  
 _"La felicidad de Shun. Eso es lo que busco."  
_ -¿Quién eres?  
Shiryu se levantó un poco de su asiento, intuyendo la respuesta que seguramente escucharía.  
 _"Veo por tu rostro que solo debo confirmar tus sospechas. Solo te diré, Shiryu, que tiene razón, yo soy ese a quien tanto odias."_

El pelinegro tuvo la intención de retar a Hades, pero no logró encontrar un lugar al que dirigir sus golpes ni su furia.  
 _"Eres dulce, como un niño inmaduro que no sabe razonar. Yo no estoy presente de forma física en tu realidad, simplemente me divierto hablando desde un lugar al que ningún humano normal podrá llegar jamás."  
_ -¡¿Cómo puedes estar con vida?!  
 _"Pegaso, ¿la palabra inmortal no te dice nada? Los dioses no podemos morir, podemos quedar confinados a algún lugar, podemos ser malditos o incluso dormidos por siglos o milenios; pero no morimos."  
_ -¿Entonces de qué sirven las guerras santas?  
 _"¡¿Tú siendo una diosa no lo sabes?! Bueno, la verdad yo tampoco entiendo…Si me hubiesen dejado ganar la guerra Santa, esto no estuviese pasando."  
_ -¡Déjate de tonterías y dinos dónde demonios está Shun!  
La voz de Tatsumi no era desesperada ni molesta, era firme y autoritaria, como si le estuviera hablando a uno de los chicos que armaban alboroto todos los días en la mansión.  
 _"Existe lo infinito y lo eterno, son cosas diferentes. Lo infinito es algo con un principio, mientras que lo eterno no lo tiene. Piensen bien en esa frase, que es la clave para saber dónde está Shun."  
_ -¡¿Cómo puede un ser tan despreciable como tú, buscar el bien de a quien le hiciste tanto mal?!  
 _"Joven Dragón, a ti que tu maestro te hablaba mediante fascinantes historia y ricas parábolas, te lo diré de esta manera: No siempre las cosas son lo que parecen, lo malo puede parecer bueno, y lo bueno parecer malo. Sin embargo, este no es ninguno de los dos casos, pero tampoco es lo que parece. Piensa en las dulces frases románticas que usaban los caballeros de antaño para encantar a sus doncellas, no siempre eran ciertas, pero ellas de todas formas las creían. Algo parecido a esto es la situación en la que estamos tu amigo y yo. En un principio le prometí poder, le di infelicidad;_ _después le juré el sufrimiento y el dolor, le di compasión y él me mostró lo bueno de la humanidad; ahora le he prometido felicidad y pienso darle eso junto con la paz que su corazón pide en silencioso gritos."  
_ -¿Puede el dios del inframundo amar? ¿Alguien que ve tanta muerte y que condena al sufrimiento eterno, un ser de esa horrible naturaleza saber sobre el calor y el cariño?  
Hades soltó una risa llena de ironía y diversión por las palabras de la pelilila.  
 _"¿No te parece absurdo lo que acabas de decir? Dices que no sé del cariño por ver muerte en cantidades inimaginables, pero ¿No ve un policía, un investigador, un juez, muerte todos los días? ¿Me vas a decir que ellos no saben a mar? Un juez también condena y no por eso se le dice que no ama. Además, tú también eres una diosa."  
_ -¿En verdad buscas solo el bien de Shun? ¿No buscas beneficiarte tú también?  
Hyioga no confiaba en el dios, ya había hecho demasiado daño a Shun como para empeorarlo.  
 _"Sí, busco beneficiarme. Yo me sentiré en paz cuando logré que Shun sea feliz."_

Aunque sus palabras eran firmes y sinceras, los tres santos y Saori no podían terminar de creer aquella historia, aunque una persona sí lo hizo.  
Tatsumi sonrió satisfecho y asintió convencido de las palabras de aquél ser que no conocía.  
-Yo creo en sus palabras. Si es necesario, yo mismo convenceré a estos _niños_ de que estoy en lo correcto.  
-¡Tatsumi! No puedes creer en las palabras de alguien así.  
Por primera vez, el mayordomo se atrevería a contradecir e interrumpir a su dueña y señora.  
-Señorita Saori, me temo que esta vez me atrevo a decir que este ser, como ustedes le llaman, dice la verdad. Créanme, he vivido mucho más que ustedes y las mentiras no pasan inadvertidas a los ojos y los oídos de un anciano.  
-Tatsumi, te recuerdo que esta persona no es humana.  
-Humano o no, dice la verdad, Seiya.  
-Lo siento, pero no logro tragarme el cuento de que busca la felicidad de Shun.  
-Son un caso perdido.- dijo Tatsumi negando. –De todas formas, creo que por lo menos deberían hacer un intento por encontrar a Shun. Reflexionen la frase que dijo, yo la escuché de los labios del propio Shun poco antes de que desapareciera.  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Al recordarlo bien, el mayordomo se dio cuenta de que la noche en que el peliverde se fue, le vio murmurar algo frente a la puerta, con una expresión tanto o más triste que cuando se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Saori.

-Fueron dos ocasiones en las que lo escuché decir exactamente lo mismo.  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría significar?  
Shiryu se sentía más tranquilo que antes, ya no se sentía tan lleno de odio como antes. Ahora estaba, más que todo, triste por su amigo. Pensó que, tal vez, Hades podría estar diciendo la verdad.

Era un lugar hermoso no podía negarlo, pero, no podía encontrar diferencia alguna con los Campos Elíseos. Era un campo de hermosas flores que se extendía hacia el infinito, incluso podía ver el castillo de Hades.

" _No pienses que este es el lugar donde está tu hermano. Ya notaste que este lugar es igual a los Elíseos, eso es porque son los Elíseos."  
_ -¿Por qué estoy en los Elíseos, entonces?  
 _"Por mucho que quisiera llevarte directamente hacia tu hermano, no puedo. Es un camino largo el que hay que recorrer, Fénix. ¿Estás dispuesto a ello?"  
_ -Nunca dudes de mis decisiones. No volveré a abandonar a mi hermano. Lo único que no entiendo es…¿Hacia dónde hay que buscar? Se supone que los Elíseos son infinitos.  
 _"Y eso no cambia. Los Elíseos son infinitos, por eso, debes buscar lo que está más allá…del inicio de este campo de flores."  
_ -¿Al inicio?  
 _"Lo infinito comienza en algún lado. Lo que debes hacer es encontrar el inicio de los Elíseos y buscar a tu hermano en ese lugar."  
_ -Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Ikki tenía razón, no había que perder si quiera un segundo.

El peliverde dormía tranquilamente sobre el césped, pero Hades sabía bien que ese sueño acabaría por apresarlo en cualquier momento, y cuando eso pasara, nada ni nadie sería capaz de hacer regresar a Shun.

 _ **X°x°x°x°X**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Actualicé! Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios! Animan mucho!  
Hasta la próxima, bye!**_


	7. ayuda

**Los personajes son del todo propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

Los días pasaban de manera rápida, las horas parecían segundos y había terminado por confundir el día y la noche, el sol y la luna. La vida pasaba, frente a sus ojos, de una manera extraña, sentía que nada duraba lo suficiente, que todo acababa con solo parpadear, sentía su vida pasar demasiado pronto.

Hades sabía todo eso, sabía los sentimientos de Shun; cada tristeza, cada alegría; sentía cada vez que el corazón del peliverde se quebraba, conocía cada cicatriz de su cuerpo y de su alma. El dios del inframundo aprendió que los humanos son complejos, no solo en el mal sentido, sino también de manera fascinante e interesante; comprendió los sentimientos humanos y las emociones que uno de ellos puede sentir en el mismo minuto.  
Incluso, después de trece años aprendiendo de la humanidad, sentía que aún faltaba más por descubrir. A veces deseaba estar equivocado, pero al mismo tiempo quería que fuera cierto, quería seguir aprendiendo.

Bueno, antes así era, antes de que le comentara a Shun sobre ello.

Antes de que su "humano preferido" decidiera condenarse a sí mismo a ese destino, infeliz y falsamente infinito, le había comentado todo lo que había aprendido de su especie, también lo que le faltaba por aprender y descubrir. Él esperaba una respuesta alegre o un comentario gracioso o positivo, pero Shun le respondió de manera confundida y seria.  
-¿Qué es lo que tanto te fascina? Los humanos no somos diferentes a ustedes, ni ustedes de nosotros.

Eso le había sorprendido bastante, ya que él nunca había pensado de esa manera. A pesar de que Shun también tenía la capacidad de conocer sus sentimientos, siguió hablando, sin una pizca de compasión.  
-Sentimos los mismos sentimientos, no de la misma manera, pero sí los mismo sentimientos y emociones. Así como ustedes pelean nosotros también lo hacemos, así como ustedes planean guerras, también los humanos lo hacen. Ustedes desean, los humanos también. No veo la gran diferencia.

No respondió, lo pensó por varios días hasta que por fin terminó de convencerse a sí mismo de que Shun estaba equivocado.

"Te equivocas, los humanos son sorprendentemente fascinantes, completamente diferentes a nosotros, los dioses. De todos los años, ¡Milenios!, que he vivido, nunca había aprendido tantas cosas buenas y malas de algo."

-¿Sabes? Con esas palabras me acabas de dar la razón. Los humanos también sienten, sintieron y seguramente sentirán admiración por los dioses. Es propio de todos el tenerse de menor y sentir admiración por algo o antes, sin darse cuenta de que es completamente igual a sí mismo.

De nuevo, Shun le había dejado pensando por varios días. Esta vez había llegado a la conclusión de que era verdad, que los dioses y los humanos no eran tan diferentes al final de todo.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar todo eso. Se sentía culpable por eso sonrisa, sabía que el hecho de que su cuerpo hubiera regresado era una mala señal.  
Acariciaba el cabello de Shun, mientras este se iba quedando dormido poco a poco, apagando sus sollozos.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo, ambos serían felices y se ayudarían mutuamente, siempre y cuando Shun aceptara cómo se sentía, que no ocultara nada. Desde que habían hecho ese trato, Shun había roto en llanto ya tres veces, y eso que solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas.

-Dime una cosa.  
La voz de Shun distrajo a Hades de sus pensamientos.  
-Ya te hacía dormido. ¿Qué sucede?  
-El que tú hayas vuelto a ser…tú, ¿Significa algo malo o bueno?  
El ojiazul se quedó en silencio, no quería decirle lo que significaba.  
Le dedicó una mirada de ternura y desviando sus ojos hacia el cielo, le dijo.  
-Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Yo resolveré todo…Confía en mí.

Había caminado mucho, más de lo que un humano normal hubiera soportado, y aun así no lograba llegar hasta su hermano.

-Supongo que no estás aquí por estar muerto.  
Ikki vio a alguien demasiado familiar para él, a alguien que no quería volver a ver nunca en su vida.  
-Te creí muerto.  
El peliceleste sonrió con sorna y se acercó más al caballero.  
-Los dioses no mueren. Ahora, mejor dime qué estás haciendo por aquí.

No hace falta decir que Ikki no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo con el dios de la muerte, él necesitaba seguir buscando a su hermano.  
-Escucha bien. No me importa si estás vivo o muerto, dios u humano…Solo quiero que te quites de mi camino.

A Thanatos le sorprendió mucho la respuesta del caballero de Fénix, esperaba que quisiera pelear o por lo menos a discutir.  
-¿Qué tanta prisa tiene, Fénix? Estoy muy seguro de que tu diosa no está aquí.  
-No busco a esa diosa, busco algo más, algo que no te interesa.  
-Así que buscas algo que no me importa…¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?  
-No tengo tiempo para perder.  
-¿Qué podrá ser aquello que el caballero de bronce más fuerte y frío busca? Te puedo asegurar que en los Elíseos no hay nada que pueda importarte.  
Ikki pasó junto al dios, apartándolo con una de sus manos, y dijo:  
-Lo que yo busco…no está en los Elíseos.

Thanatos se sorprendió con la respuesta del peliazul. Después de unos segundos de pensarlo, le respondió:  
-Hades ya no podrá ayudarte…Pero, si lo deseas, puedo decirte la manera de llegar hasta donde quieres.

Ikki, que ya iba un poco lejos, se volteó sorprendido y desconfiado de las palabras serenas del dios de la muerte.  
-¿Sabes cuál es el inicio de los Campos Elíseos?  
-Lo sé, yo mismo me vi obligado a llevar al caballero de Andrómeda hasta él.  
Ikki tenía muchas razones para duda de Thanatos, pero a la vez, no tenía más opciones que le pudieran ayudar para encontrar a su hermano. Además, el dios parecía saber mucho a cerca del asunto, sabía que era Shun a quien buscaba.  
-No tengo paciencia para mentiras. Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces habla.  
-¿Sabes? Siendo el dios de la muerte, puedo saber los sentimientos que tienen las personas antes de morir…Fueron muchas veces las que estuve a punto de tenerte en entre mis manos, y durante esas veces, tuve la oportunidad de saber cuánto quieres a tu hermano.  
Ikki se quedó en silencio un momento, recordando muchas veces en las que estuvo dispuesto a morir por Shun, sabiendo que lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces más. Pero, si lo volvería a hacer, ¿Entonces por qué había llegado a olvidar eso?  
-También conozco el cariño que él te tiene. Aunque no lo creas, soy capaz de comprender esos sentimientos.  
-¿Por qué me ayudarías?  
-¿No me estás escuchando? Aprecio mucho a las personas fuertes pero que son fuertes para proteger. Además, ustedes fueron capaces de vencernos.  
-Bien, ayúdame.

El dios soltó un gran suspiro y apartó la mirada de Ikki.  
-Es complicado…No es fácil llegar a donde está; pero es aún más difícil hacer que él también llegue a donde debe llegar.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Ese lugar no está ni antes ni después de los Elíseos, ese lugar se encuentra más allá mucho más allá de estos campos.  
-No entiendo…y no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar en tratar de entenderte. Si me vas a ayudar, entonces ayuda bien.  
-Ningún humano normal puede llegar a ese lugar, es más, nadie además de Shun ha llegado jamás. No podemos llegar hasta él, pero él si puede llegar hasta nosotros.  
-Pero Hades dijo…  
-Hades te dijo la verdad, pero no te la dijo completa. Hay un lugar donde los Campos se conectan, de alguna u otra manera, con ese lugar.  
-¿Dónde está ese lugar? ¿Dónde se encuentra con ese lugar?  
-Ese es el problema, el lugar donde está tu hermano es _eterno_ , y su entrada, si le podemos llamar de esa manera, se mueve.  
-¿Entonces, cómo lo encuentro?  
-Se siente una brisa tranquila, fresca; las flores despiden un aroma embriagante y los capullos se abren, convirtiéndose en las flores más hermosas. Esa misma brisa lleva y trae las palabras…y las almas.

 _ **°XxxxxX°**_

 _ **Notas: Holi! Bueno, apareció el bello y hermoso Thanatos tratando de ayudar a mi odiado/apreciado Ikki!**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! De adelanto les deseo un feliz día del amor y la amistad, ya que ustedes son otra clase de amigos para mí!**_

 _ **Dejen sus bellos comentarios, animan mucho!  
Bye y feliz san valentín!**_


	8. uno solo, a pesar de todo

**Los personajes son del todo propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

-He dicho que no, diosa Athena.  
Hypnos se había pasado las últimas horas lidiando con Athena y tres de sus caballeros que insistían en bajar al inframundo de nuevo. No era que el dios del sueño se preocupara por la vida de una diosa traidora y sus seguidores, pero su hermano había insistido en que no dejara pasar al inframundo a nadie; según lo que había dicho, tenía asuntos importantes que resolver en los Campos Elíseos, por eso no quería que nadie anduviera deambulando por ahí. Al principio no entendió por qué Thanatos le había pedido eso, ahora veía por qué.

Los tres caballeros habían permanecido alerta, en caso de que al dios de cabellera rubia se le ocurriera impedir su entrada por medio de la violencia.  
-Pueden bajar la guardia, caballeros, no pienso utilizar la fuerza para que no entren, pero eso no significa que acceda.  
-Hay algo importante que involucra a Hades, necesitamos llegar a los Campos Elíseos.  
-Caballero Cisne, si implica a Hades o no, es de poca importancia. Además, por mucho que repitan la misma historia de que es algo muy importante, no me dicen de qué se trata.  
-¿Serviría de algo?  
-Pegaso, a pesar de haber sido tu enemigo, soy un dios justo y si considero que sus razones son verdaderamente importantes y urgentes, entonces yo podría considerar su situación y dejarlos entrar.  
-Por favor, Hypnos, créeme que si nosotros comprendiéramos lo que está sucediendo te lo explicaríamos con los detalles suficientes para que te dieras cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.  
-No tengo intención de seguir discutiendo con ustedes, la guerra ha acabado y no tendríamos ni siquiera por qué volver a vernos.  
-Ya lo sabemos, pero si insistes en interponerte en nuestro camino, no tendremos más opción que dejar de lado los argumentos y pasar a la fuerza.  
-Ahora veo que hasta el sabio caballero de Dragón puede necesitar la violencia para lograr sus cometidos. Si no saben ustedes qué es lo que pasa con certeza, entonces piensen bien en ello y encuentren otra solución.  
-Ya le hemos dado mil vueltas al asunto y no hemos conseguido más que confundirnos más de lo que ya estábamos.  
-Por tratar de ayudarte a ti, diosa, permitiré que me consulten lo que deseen para que me dejen en paz de una buena vez.

Los tres caballeros dudaban de las palabras del dios (dudarían de la de cualquier dios que no fuera Athena), pero Saori parecía creer en él, o por lo menos creía que no los mataría.

-El caballero de Andrómeda ha desaparecido, su alma se encuentra en un lugar cercano y a la vez lejano a los Elíseos. Recordarás que Andrómeda Shun fue el cuerpo elegido por Hades para llevar su alma y que ambos fueron condenados a vivir en el mismo cuerpo después de la Guerra Santa.  
-Ya veo…, lo había olvidado.- Hypnos se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos dorados emitieron un brillo que nadie supo distinguir si era de tristeza o de satisfacción. –El caballero de Andrómeda fue llevado a "ese lugar" por Thanatos, una orden a la que ambos nos opusimos de principio a fin.-  
-No entiendo. ¿Hades dio esa orden?  
-No, Pegaso, nosotros nos opusimos por eso mismo. La orden era llevar a Andrómeda junto con Hades al lugar que ni siquiera nosotros conocemos con certeza.  
-Entonces tanto Hades como Shun están atrapados, ¿cierto?  
-Exactamente, pero debo decirles, que no alberguen esperanzas.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Tranquiliza el latido de tu corazón, cisne, vas a despertar a las ninfas.  
-Hyioga te hizo una pregunta.- habló Shiryu con la voz firme pero con ganas de quebrarse.  
-Ese lugar es desconocido hasta para nosotros los dioses que habitan en los mismos Campos Elíseos, ningún humano o dios había llegado antes ahí. Se dice que las únicas creaturas que lo conocieron fueron las Moiras, quienes decidieron aislarlo y ocultarlo de todo.  
-¿Por qué lo hicieron?- Athena, una de las diosas más importantes del Olimpo, no había escuchado nunca de un lugar así.  
-Porque era demasiado perfecto y bello, tanto que nada ni nadie sería feliz en él.- el dios notó la confusión y la sorpresa en los ojos de todos los restantes. –Un sitio donde la paz reina en cada rincón, un sitio eterno que se extienda más allá de todo imaginable. Un lugar donde el aroma es tan duce y embriagante que resulta perfecto; donde el césped siempre vuelve a crecer donde lo pisas, siempre verde y parejo; donde las flores son incluso más bellas que la diosa Afrodita; donde el cielo es de un azul perfecto y las nubes nunca cubren la luz; donde el viento siempre interpreta la más bella de las melodías y te refresca el rostro constantemente; donde el sol jamás te ciega y la luna jamás falta; donde el ruido de tu voz se ahoga con el viento; donde la lluvia es fresca y no te daña.  
Hypnos parecía estar en trance al decir eso, como si su mente estuviera en aquél fantástico lugar y su boca solo recitara las palabra sin pensar bien en lo que decía, sus ojos perdidos en la nada y su cuerpo tan relajado con su rostro irradiando paz, pero también parecía que en su voz había tristeza y compasión.  
-Si es un lugar tan maravilloso, ¿entonces por qué fue oculto? ¿Por qué insistes en que nadie soportaría estar ahí?- A Seiya le constaba que los dioses solían esconder las mejores cosas para ellos, o simplemente las desaparecían.  
Hypnos pareció despertar, y tras unos momentos tratando de ubicarse en dónde estaba, respondió.  
-Es porque ese lugar está hecho para que lo habite un solo ser, es completamente imposible que dos seres se encuentren en la eternidad.  
-Todavía no respondes, ¿qué tiene de malo ese lugar? Suena como un paraíso.  
-Contesta a esto, Cisne: ¿Resistirías estar en un lugar sin nadie más a tu lado, completamente solo?  
-Hay personas que prefieren la soledad.  
-¿Qué acaso no eres humano? una persona no puede sobrevivir sola, todo ser viviente necesita de otros seres vivientes para ser escuchado, para desahogarse y no sentir el peso de su propio mundo sobre él. Nadie está completamente solo (por mucho que lo piense de esa manera), si un ser vivo estuviera completamente solo, entonces moriría.

Las palabras de Hypnos parecieron dar justo en la herida más profunda de los tres caballeros y de la diosa. Cada uno pensó en su propia situación y el silencio perduró mucho más tiempo del que cualquiera hubiera querido…Hasta que Shiryu estalló en carcajadas.  
-¡En verdad eres sabio, desgraciado!- dijo Shiryu con una amplia sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos a causa de sus carcajadas de cinco minutos.  
-Eres una persona muy extraña, Dragón.  
-Luego de la charla deprimente de hace unos minutos, me gustaría asegurar que nos ayudarás, ¿puedo?  
Con los ojos fijos en Athena, el dios del sueño extendió a ellos el collar que alguna vez Pandora llevó en el cuello.  
-Con esto podrán pasar rápidamente por el inframundo, se podría decir que llegarán directamente a los Campos Elíseos. A partir de ahí no podré ayudarlos más.  
-Gracias.- la sonrisa de Athena provocó cierto desagrado en Hypnos, nunca había sido su amiga preferida, pero tampoco la veía como una enemiga.  
-Si se encuentran con Thanatos, pueden decirle que es una de mis órdenes el que los ayude, pero si no tiene esa buena (o más bien mala) suerte de encontrárselo, entonces tendrán que arreglárselas solos.

Los caballeros intercambiaron una mirada con su diosa y asintieron en forma de agradecimiento.

Sentía como si sus pies fueran de plomo y sus articulaciones de un hierro oxidado por el tiempo, cada minuto que pasaba sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba. Los minutos se le hacían eternos a cada paso que daba; afortunadamente, todas las batallas que había librado le habían enseñado bien a disimular el dolor, la púnica diferencia era que esta vez en lugar de mostrarse fuerte, debía mostrarse sonriente.

-¿Crees que encontremos más flores iguales a estás?  
-Supongo que debe haber más…Aunque serán difíciles de encontrar, hay muchos tipos de flores.

La sonrisa que le había mostrado a Hades era la más extraña que mostraría en toda su vida, una mezcla de la sonrisa más hipócrita al intentar esconder el dolor que lo estaba matando y la más verdadera, al estar en compañía del único con quien se había sentido totalmente bien en toda su vida. No quería que lo viera triste, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo llorando entre sus brazos y lamentándose de sí mismo. Ahora quería y necesitaba que lo viera sonreír y que, si su cuerpo le estaba dando las últimas señales de que su vida se estaba acabando, sus últimos momentos con él fueran los mejores de ambas vidas.

-¿Sabía que fueron las Moiras las que ocultaron este lugar?  
-¿Las Moiras? ¿Las ancianas color azul que controlan la vida de las personas con un hilo y unas tijeras?*  
-No, Disney no representa bien a la Moiras. Las verdaderas Moiras son unas mujeres muy peligrosas con las que no deseas toparte.  
-¿Por qué escondieron este lugar?  
-Por el mismo motivo por el cual estamos nosotros aquí…Porque un ser vivo no puede sobrevivir en la eternidad solo, y la eternidad es solamente para uno.  
-Pero tú y yo ya no estamos en el mismo cuerpo.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, Shun, aunque ya no estemos los dos en tu cuerpo, seguimos siendo uno, porque tu alma y la mía comparten demasiadas cosas.  
-Porque ambos hemos visto el uno del otro lo que nadie más ha visto…porque sentimos lo que el otro siente.  
Hades sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Shun.  
-Así es, amigo mío. Y me alegra sentir que estás feliz.  
Era verdad, estaba feliz de saber que sus últimos días pasarían estando al lado de Hades, del único que lo conoció con sus miedos y sus tristezas más profundas y las más superficiales.  
-Ahí hay otra.- dijo Shun señalando la flor de color celeste pálido, casi blanco con pétalos en forma desigual que giraban a causa del viento. La flor le hizo pensar en la mentira, pues parecía tan hermosa y delicada, pero era, al final de todo, la única flor que cambiaba el color de sus pétalos cuando ellos se acercaban.

Ikki jamás había buscado algo tan desesperadamente. La brisa que buscaba no estaba por ninguna parte y el campo de flores que se extendía a su alrededor se había vuelto insoportable.  
-Si no tienes paciencia se te hará más difícil esperar.-había dicho Thanatos mientras caminaba siguiendo a Ikki con sus ojos cerrados.  
-¡Ayy! ¡No me digas!  
-Bien, tengo que escoger mejor mis palabras.  
-¿Hay alguna forma de saber cuándo se acercará esa entrada?  
-Me temo que no. Ese lugar no está bajo control de nada, es completamente libre y no sigue norma alguna.

Ikki estuvo a punto de enojarse, pero una extraña sensación de paz lo invadió, junto con un embriagante aroma a flores y una brisa fresca que le refrescó el rostro sudado por la caminata. No había caído en cuenta de lo que todo eso significaba hasta que, tal como le había dicho Thanatos, el viento llevó a sus oídos la voz de su hermano.  
"Ahí hay otra"

 _ **°xxxxx°**_

 _ **Nota: Hola! Iba a actualizar antes, pero estuve enferma y hasta ahora sigo enferma, pero no puedo descansar ahorita, así que mejor escribo.  
Ana, calma, creo que lo que sea que hayas puesto (no lo he leído aún) no me va afectar tanto (véase este capítulo que salió de estar escuchando a Arjona y de pensar seriamente en mi existencia), así que tranqui (Nico), no te golpearé ni dejaré que te golpeen el lunes.**_

 _ ***Hace referencia a Hércules, de Disney.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!**_  
Dejen sus comentarios! Hasta la próxima! 


	9. Sentir igual

**Los personajes son del todo propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

Thanatos le había despertado de su trance a tiempo para alcanzar a notar que era aquella brisa tan extraña lo que buscaban.

-Pero él no sabe lo que tiene que hacer, es imposible que lo saquemos mientras él no lo sepa.  
Ikki sintió que el corazón se calló al suelo cuando escuchó esas palabras de la boca del dios de la muerte.  
-Entonces…¿Hay que volver a esperar a que esa brisa vuelva a aparecer?  
-No necesariamente, ahora podemos seguirle el rastro.  
-Hace poco dijiste que era impredecible, que no era controlada por nada ni nadie.  
-Lo pasado, pasado.  
Verás, a mí tampoco me gusta nada la idea de que Mi Señor Hades este ahí metido junto a tu hermano, por lo que con Hypnos hemos estado tratando de encontrar alguna posible salida o solución al asunto.-  
-¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a decir a qué te refieres y lo que descubriste?  
-Sí, ya te lo dije, admiro a los humanos como tú.  
-Sí, gracias. Habla ya.  
-"Ese lugar" se mueve de acuerdo a los sentimientos de quien este adentro.  
-No entiendo…hay dos seres ahí, Hades y mi hermano.  
-A mí también me confundía eso hace unos segundos, pero ya entendí que ellos se han vuelto uno solo desde que Mi Señor se apoderó del cuerpo y el alma del caballero de Andrómeda. Para hacerlo más simple, ellos dos sienten lo mismo que el otro.

Ikki se sintió triste de escuchar que alguien más tuviera ese tipo de conexión con su hermano, ese tipo de relación que siempre había querido tener con él y que nunca lo logró. Quería creer que Hades era un monstruo que se robaba a su hermano, pero su sentido común le decía que tendría que estar feliz de que alguien pudiera conocer a Shun por completo.

-Entiendo que no te guste esa idea, pero debes entender que Hades y Shun estaban destinados a compartir alma, cuerpo y corazón.  
-Créeme que quiere entenderlo y aceptarlo…Pero es mi hermano, es el mismo niño que yo me juré proteger.  
Thanatos se sentía incómodo ante la situación en la que estaba, Ikki era un humano al que admirada sinceramente como dios de la muerte que era; sin embargo, nunca se había detenido a pensar que esos humanos a los que admiraba o apreciaba (que era un número más que reducido) también eran capaces de sentirse tristes o de cuestionar el destino que les había tocado vivir.  
-El que Hades sea quien conozca sus sentimientos no quiere decir que no puedas protegerlo.  
-¿Cómo voy a protegerlo si ni siquiera conozco sus inquietudes?

Thanatos vio algo en Ikki que jamás había visto en ningún humano o dios, una sonrisa tan triste y perdida en el pasado que podría haber conmovido hasta al mismísimo Tártaro.

-A veces, lo que se necesita es saber cómo combatir al enemigo, no cómo es o cómo ataca este.  
-Nos salimos del tema.- Ikki agitó su cabeza de lado a lado, dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando de ese tema. Thanatos comprendió por qué al momento de sentir una de las lágrimas saladas de Ikki caer en su rostro. –Dime cómo le seguimos el rastro a ese lugar tan extraño.-  
-La entrada se guía por los sentimientos que ambos comparten. Parece que ahora son capaces de entenderse perfectamente el uno a otro, eso ha causado que las brisas lleven ese lugar a los lugares más significativos para ambos…  
-…El Palacio de Hades.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada que hizo aclarar que los dos, tanto dios como humano, sabían lo que debían hacer.

-Debemos ir al Palacio de Hades, ese lugar será sin duda donde la entrada tenga más fuerza.  
Ikki asintió, sin sabes qué decir además de un sincero y suelto "Gracias" que dejó escapar una delgada y traviesa lágrima que llegó hasta el vede pasto y se mezcló con las gotas del eterno rocío de los Elíseos.

El dios de la muerte no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal muestra de sinceridad y confianza. De todas las veces que tuvo a Ikki a punto de caer en sus brazos, nunca había sentido tan sinceros sus sentimientos como en ese momento en que le mostraba su debilidad.  
Siempre había visto a Ikki como una de las personas más orgullosas que habían existido en el planeta porque rara, muy rara vez mostraba sus sentimientos y debilidades a los demás. Y, curiosamente, siempre que lo hacía, la ocasión estaba relacionada con su hermano menor, como si ese "niño", como lo llamaba Ikki, tuviera algún tipo de poder especial sobre el caballero del Fénix. Pero ahora, Ikki de Fénix había mostrado su debilidad ante él, quien alguna vez fue su enemigo mortal, quien mató a la mujer que le había ayudado a conseguir salvar a su hermano, quien se interpuso entre él y la posibilidad de salvar a Shun; era un cosa tan extraña como absurda el que también Thanatos se sintiera conmovido y a la vez incómodo.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder descubrir más de los humanos, cosas como ese sentimiento tan profundo como lo es la hermandad.  
-Tú tienes un hermano, ¿recuerdas?

Mientras caminaban, ambos compartían cosas que nadie más sabía de ellos como quien hablaba consigo mismo.

-Lo sé, pero nuestra relación es…, diferente.  
-Eso puede cambiar, como la de Shun y yo, pero al revés.  
Una sonrisa realmente triste volvió a dibujarse en el rostro moreno del peliazul.  
-¿Al revés?- Thanatos arqueó las cejas.  
-Sí, es decir…Cuando Shun y yo éramos niños, solía decirme todo lo que le pasaba y pedía mi ayuda; aun cuando peleábamos junto con los demás, él pedía mi ayuda en momentos desesperados…Pero yo no fui capaz de protegerlo de sí mismo. Desde entonces no me creo digno de llamarme "su hermano" y mucho menos de mirarlo a los ojos.  
-No creo que él piense lo mismo. Ya te dije que también lo tuve a él entre mis manos, y pude sentir el cariño y el afecto que por ti sentía y siente.  
-¿Ves que no entiendes bien lo que digo? Yo estoy diciendo que no me creo digno de ese cariño. En cambio ustedes dos (tu hermano y tú), pueden recuperar el tiempo que perdieron, es decir, son inmortales.  
-Han sido muchos años en los que ninguno se preocupó por la vida del otro por eso mismo.  
-Nunca es tarde para comenzar a ser buen hermano.  
-¿Te das cuenta de cómo hablas? ¿Por qué no sigues tu propio consejo?  
-Porque para algunos, el llegar temprano o tarde es totalmente inútil.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Porque aun si consiguiera recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con mi hermano, nunca podría sentirme tranquilo con mi conciencia.  
-Entonces no busques la tranquilidad de tu propia conciencia, busca la tranquilidad del corazón de tu hermano.

Ikki se paró en seco, soltó una risa irónica y se dijo a sí mismo idiota por no darse cuenta de algo tan simple antes, y de paso, que se lo dijera alguien que buscaba el consejo para ser buen hermano.  
-¿Qué te causa tata gracias?  
-Tú y tu maldita sabiduría de dios.  
-Yo no soy sabio por ser un dios, soy sabio porque he vivido mucho más que tú y he conocido muchas vidas con muchas diferencias que son superadas por sus semejanzas.  
-Generalmente esperas que te respondan "No soy sabio" o " Estás exagerando", ¿sabes?  
-La humildad no es algo que caracterice a los dioses y mucho menos a los griegos.

El palacio de Hades se mostraba majestuoso ante ellos, presumiendo su grandeza y elegancia con auténtica arrogancia. Ninguno de los dos logró soltar el aire retenido en sus pulmones hasta que reaccionaron a lo que estaban haciendo en aquél lugar.  
-Solo espera…Creo que se están acercando. Trataré de comunicarme con Hades.

Había parecido un viaje eterno donde habían visto muchas cosas de sí mismos que lograron cambiar la perspectiva de su propia vida. Cuando llegaron a los pies del Palacio de Hades, todos sabían muy bien que sería toda una tarea el encontrar a Shun.  
-¿Dónde crees que esté?  
-Ten paciencia, Seiya. Recuerda que ninguno de nosotros sabe con certeza qué es lo que está pasando.  
Las palaras de la diosa resonaron con el fuerte estruendo de la realidad en los oídos de todos, casi diciéndoles que sería imposible cumplir su cometido.

-Creo que primero que debemos tratar de hacer es buscar a Thanatos, Hypnos dijo que podía ayudarnos.- se apresuró Shiryu para tratar de subir el ánimo.  
-Tienes razón, pero no creo que haya necesidad de buscar mucho. Miren.  
Hyioga señalaba a la izquierda, donde se encontraban Ikki y Thanatos hablando como si fueran compañeros.

Se acercaron a ellos buscando una respuesta positiva por parte del dios cuando le pidieran ayuda. Tenían más confianza que antes al verlo hablar con Ikki, pensaron que tal vez a Thanatos se le había ablandado el corazón.

-Diosa Athena…, me gustaría decir que me alegra verte, pero no es así.  
-Dejemos a un lado todo rencor o tontería, por favor. Necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar al caballero de Andrómeda.  
-Yo también estoy buscando a mi hermano, y estamos bastante cerca de encontrarlo.  
-Ikki, ¿tú sabes algo de por qué Shun ha hecho todo esto?  
-Créeme, Hyioga, si lo supiera no estaría tan nervioso como lo estoy.  
-Thanatos.- llamó Seiya. -¿Has traído a Ikki a este lugar porque desde aquí podremos encontrar a Shun?-  
-Podremos me suena a manada. No es tan fácil sacarlos de donde están.  
-Hypnos dijo que podrías ayudarnos. Te lo pedimos como un favor, Thanatos…ayúdanos.  
-Escucha bien, Dragón, si yo no quisiera ayudar a Mi Señor Hades y al chico, todos ustedes ya estarían muertos.  
-Escuchen, chicos, Thanatos me ha ayudado mucho y ha demostrado querer ayudarnos de manera sincera. Les pido que por favor dejen que me encargue de esto.- Ikki los vio a todos, de uno en uno, hablándoles con la mirada. –Ustedes saben que yo no dejo a la suerte lo que tiene que ver con mi hermano.-

El argumento de Ikki bastó para tranquilizar a los demás, más no para hacerles confiar en el dios de cabello celeste.  
-Por ahora, en lo único en que pueden ayudar es en tratar de anticipar la llegada de "ese lugar" .Tengan cuidado de no caer en el trance que provoca la brisa…,si lo haces, el lugar se perderá y te evitará.

Las palabras de Thanatos volvieron a inquietar a todos, incluso a Ikki que ya había caído una vez en ese trance. Afortunadamente había sido rescatado por Thanatos a tiempo.

Mientras esperaban, todos trataban de ser positivos y advertir con la mayor precisión la llegada de aquella brisa tan extraña que venía de más allá de los Elíseos.

"Mi Señor, Hades…, no debo decirle que no debe dejar al chico morir, pero se lo repito porque siento el alma de Andrómeda Shun cediendo a la muerte." Thanatos esperó la respuesta de Hades.  
"¿Estás seguro? Yo lo veo más vivo que nunca."  
"Muy seguro, Mi Señor, si no lo estuviera no se lo diría…Sé lo importante que él se ha vuelto para usted, así que por favor, no deje que se hunda en esa muerte a la que yo aborrezco."

No podía decirle a Ikki todo lo que sabía, sería preocuparlo antes de tiempo, hacer que perdiera la calma que tanto le había costado conseguir. Pero, por el otro lado de la moneda, si no se lo decía y Shun terminaba perdido entre el trecho de una vida vacía y la muerte llena de pena y tortura, Ikki le culparía por no haberle advertido que eso podía pasar.

-Shun…Shun…

Hades trataba de despertar a Shun, quien se había quedado dormido a causa de haber caminado tanto mientras hablaban y reían. Quería despertarlo porque lo que le había dicho Thanatos le había dejado muy inquieto y preocupado.

El peliverde se levantó con pereza y miro a Hades un poco molesto. El pelinegro sonrió.  
-Lo siento, pero me he dejado llevar por mis nervios.  
-Yo quisiera ser llevado por mis sueños. Déjame dormir.

Cada vez descubría más de Shun, ahora resultaba que era bastante gruñón cuando tenía sueño.

Por más que intentara alejar las palabras del dios de la muerte de su cabeza, no podía, siempre volvían para advertirle que debía estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera advertir la muerte de Shun. Pero lo que más quería es que Thanatos estuviera equivocado y que los sacara pronto a ambos de ahí, cuando la brisa los llevara a los Elíseos, al Palacio de Hades.

 _ **°XxxxxxX°**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Después de muchas cosas ocurridas entre ayer y hoy, logré actualizar con bastante inspiración gracias las lindas serpientes que hay en el salón de clases…y una humana bastante impulsiva y enojona! (mi vida es bastante entretenida ¿Saben?)**_

 _ **Bueno!, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.  
¡Cierto! También ya vamos llegando a final de este fanfic.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**_


	10. Lo que queda es

**Los personajes son del todo propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

"Los humanos mueren, tarde o temprano."

"La vida es tan efímera como un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

"La muerte es el mejor y más largo sueño."

Escuchaba esas palabras en su mente mientras caminaba junto a Hades en aquellos largos campos de flores de embriagante aroma. Al fin y al cabo ya le daba igual, morir o vivir…¿Qué diferencia había? La muerte dolía un momento y lo que seguía (por lo menos para él) dolería eternamente, la vida dolía igual.

-¡Shun! ¡Shun! ¿Me estás escuchando?  
-¿Ah? lo siento, estaba distraído con el paisaje.  
No era del todo mentira, el paisaje le gustaba y se perdía en su belleza. Era una verdad a medias.

-Da igual. Te quiero decir algo.  
Eso no era bueno, Hades tenía la mirada fija en otro lado, sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Tengo la idea de que en verdad no quieres. Más bien debes.  
Hades sonrío con incomodidad.  
-Tienes razón.- en medio del silencio que quedó, la tensión podía tocarse con la mano. -¿Te gusta este destino?-  
Una brisa fuerte sacudió los cabellos de ambos, ocultando sus rostros.  
-¿Este destino? Es el que yo elegí para proteger a _esa persona.  
_ -Lo sé…Pero, ¿estás de acuerdo con él? ¿Te gusta?  
-¿Si me gusta? No lo sé…Pero, me gusta saber que ella no tiene este dilema.  
-¡Responde sin acertijos! ¡Shun, necesito una respuesta!

Una nube de flores bloqueó la vista del pelinegro, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos. Shun no estaba. Llamó desesperado y buscó con la mirada, pero solo podía ver la nada.

-Me gusta….Pero me gustaba más mi vida. Sin embargo me encanta la calma. Al mismo tiempo me entretenía el ruido y el alboroto de la vida que antes me era cotidiana. Más…el cielo y la naturaleza intacta es tranquilizante. Y a la vez, la evolución del humano es tranquilizadora prueba de que seguimos avanzando.  
La voz se escuchaba cerca, pero de manera extraña, como si estuviera en todos lados. Inquietante, casi llegando a lo perturbador.  
-Shun…¿Dónde estás?  
-Aquí.  
Se anunció al tiempo de aparecer detrás del dios.

La risa traviesa de Shun irritó a Hades, la actitud infantil y despreocupada de Shun lo enfurecieron.  
-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que he hecho para que estés bien?! ¡¿Te haces la idea de cuánto tiempo me he quedado velando tu sueño por temor a perderte?! ¡¿Eres consciente de mis sentimientos?! ¡Porque yo sí sé de tus sentimientos y los tomo en cuenta!

Hubo un largo silencio en el que no se escuchaba nada, ni el viento ni el crujir del pasto el cantar de las aves.

-¿Cuántas veces te he visto llorar?  
En un hilo de voz se escuchó la voz del peliverde.  
-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? No he llorado porque no he tenido deseos de hacerlo.  
-¿Deseos? No me hagas reír.- una lágrima se escapó del ojo derecho de Shun. –Lo único que en verdad deseas es salir de aquí…Lo único que deseas con todas tus fuerzas es salir de aquí.  
Hades lo miró sorprendido.  
-Eso no…eso no es cierto, Shun.  
-Sí lo es. Preguntas si soy consciente de tu sentir; responderé: Sí lo soy, más de lo que quisiera.

Antes de que el dios de ojos azules pudiera responder, aquella brisa se hizo presente, llenando todo con la exquisita fragancia de las flores.

-Es hora de irnos, el Palacio de Hades está cruzando la brisa.  
Hades tardó en reaccionar a lo que había escuchado.  
-Espera…¿Tú sabías que planeaba que saliéramos cuando llegáramos a él?  
-Sí, lo sabía. Sé que lo hacías pensando en ambos. Ahora es tiempo de salir.

El ojiazul tomó la mano de Shun. La brisa era más fuerte a medida que se avanzaba en dirección a ella.  
Cuando Hades pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró con su palacio junto a los caballeros de bronce y su diosa y Thanatos.

-Shun…  
-Déjalo de esta manera: Todo acaba aquí, no más guerra.  
Una sonrisa tristemente falsa se dibujó en el rostro del ojiverde.

Se sentía extraño viendo como Shun permanecía abrazado a Ikki. Se sentía extraño sabiendo que había estado engañándose a sí mismo, que no conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Shun. Se enojaba consigo mismo al recordar el arrebato de rabia que había tenido, que le había gritado y que había hablado sin saber cómo se sentía Shun exactamente; había hecho sentir mal a Shun cuando ni él mismo sabía sus propis sentimientos y deseos. Era patético.

-No entiendo nada de lo que sucede.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Hyioga.  
-Shiryu y Hyioga tienen razón…¿Podrían explicarnos?

Thanatos se volteó hacia la diosa y resopló molesto antes de voltearse hacia Hades.

-Bien, les explicaré lo que sucedió.  
-Gracias.  
-Hay cierto castigo para los dioses que utilizan a sus sirvientes para herir a otros dioses. Ese castigo es la soledad eterna; dependiendo de la gravedad que las Moiras quieran darle se decide el lugar.  
-Pero la diosa es Athena…¿Qué tienen que ver Shun y Hades?  
A Ikki le llamó la atención el repentino sonrojo de Shun.  
-Shun, es en parte de un dios. Comparte el cuerpo y la mente de Hades, por lo que puede comunicarse en sueños con las Moiras y hasta enfrentarse a ellas.  
-Me enteré de lo que le esperaba a Saori por un sueño…No quería que ella sufriera la soledad.- soltó un suspiro. –Estoy convencido de mi amor hacia Saori, no podía permitirme que ella sufriera tal destino. Lo hice sin pensarlo demasiado. Las Moiras aceptaron mi propuesta, les convenía deshacerse de uno de los más grandes misterios de los dioses, un humano que comparte el alma de un dios.  
-Shun…- Saori sonrío.  
-Antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas…Tú no me amas a mí, no de la misma manera. Es común, no te preocupes.  
-Lo siento.  
Se disculpó la pelilila.  
-No importa…Todo es parte de la vida, ¿cierto?  
-Entonces Shun tomó el lugar de Saori por esto de la soledad eterna. ¿Así es?  
Preguntó Seiya.  
-Sí, y como Shun es el alma más pura del planeta, ese lugar es el más hermoso de todos. Un lugar para un noble pecador.  
-Y Hades estaba con él porque fue el castigo de ambos después de la Guerra Santa.  
-De eso tenía una idea. Pero ¿por qué están separados ahora?  
-Eso, Cisne, es porque el cuerpo humano de Shun fue debilitándose, incapaz de resistir dos almas.

Todos se voltearon hacia el peliverde que, aún abrazado a su hermano, estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.  
-Calma, estoy débil pero mi vida no corre mucho peligro. No me vean así, les prometo que repondré fuerzas con un poco de descanso.  
Hades dejó escapar una sonrisa. Le alegró ver a Shun sonreír de esa manera.

-Regresen…Los Campos Elíseos son para un descanso del señor Hades y ustedes lo perturban.  
Ikki rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Thanatos.  
-Gracias por todo, por proteger a uno de mis preciados caballeros.  
-Athena, no tienes que agradecer nada. Yo quise proteger a Shun por mis propios motivos, porque somos…- "Uno" pensó en un principio. –Amigos, bastante parecidos y conocemos muchas cosas el uno del otro.

Esas palabras despertaron a Shun, quien estaba ya a punto de caer por completo dormido. Se levantó y se separó de su hermano para acercarse a Hades, aunque a paso lento por el sueño y la falta de fuerzas. El dios, al ver que Shun hacía mucho esfuerzo para acercarse, decidió avanzar un poco, y, al cruzarse con Athena, susurró en su oído: _"El único rencor que queda es culpa de los sentimientos humanos, esos que nuestras almas divinas no deberían sentir."_

Hades apresuró el paso al notar que Shun iba directo al suelo; se sentó en el suelo con Shun en sus brazos.  
No pudo evitar preocuparse y apretar con fuerza la mano del ojiverde al verlo respirar tan pesadamente y sus ojos luchando por mantenerse abiertos.  
-No te preocu…preocupes.- se quedó un rato recuperando el aire. –Lo entendiste. Me alegro.-  
-Eres injusto conmigo. Eres el peor y el mejor.  
-Nadie puede ser uno con otro, por más fuerte que sea el lazo. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo.  
-Sí…pero también entendí otra cosa.  
-¿Qué?  
El dios sonrió y negó divertido.  
-Nada, simplemente estoy cansado y confundido.  
-¿Cansado tú? El que nos trajo aquí soy yo. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es manipular los sentimientos de ambos y combinarlos con los de Thanatos y mi hermano?  
-No. Descansa…

Shun se quedó dormido e Ikki lo cargó en su espalda.

-Nos vamos.  
-Nos volveremos a ver, diosa Athena.  
-Prefiero pensar que no, Hades.

Los dioses vieron como los seis se alejaban y entraron al Castillo.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras del Santuario, Ikki le preguntó a Saori:  
-Hay algo que no entiendo.  
-Dime, tal vez pueda aclararte la duda.  
-Mi hermano es grandioso…¿Por qué no lo quieres?  
Saori soltó un resoplido de molestia.  
-¿En serio?  
-Responde.  
-Porque…- su mirada se desvió hacia el castaño que bromeaba con Hyioga. -¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

 _ **Fin?**_

 _ **°XxxxxxX°**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! E final que no es final…Pienso publicar una especie de epílogo!  
El que entendió el capítulo, entendió…(no es mi culpa, todavía no recupero mi buen juicio)**_


	11. Epílogo

¿Cómo debería empezar? Bueno, comenzaré con mi nombre –en caso que se me olvide o que alguien más encuentre esto. – Soy Shun Kido –a ´pesar de odiar el apellido.-, soy el caballero de la constelación de Andrómeda y servidor de la diosa Athena. Cuando tenía trece años, la Guerra Santa contra Hades se desató y el dios del inframundo había elegido mi cuerpo como recipiente para su alma por ser la mía la más pura del planeta, o algo así. –la verdad es que esa parte está bastante borrosa en mi memoria, mi hermano debe recordarla mejor. – la cuestión es que Athena ganó y nosotros, sus caballeros, tuvimos tiempo para recuperarnos de nuestras heridas y relajarnos un rato sin peleas contra dioses con mucho odio hacia los humanos.

Lastimosamente, Athena levantó su mano –la verdad es que eran nuestras manos. – en contra de muchos dioses, como Poseidón y Ares; eso al parecer es prohibido y tiene su castigo. –lo extraño es que a los que empiezan no les hacen nada. – El castigo era la soledad eterna en un lugar acorde a sus pecados no solo contra los dioses. La forma humana de Athena es Saori Kido, la chica de la que enamoré perdidamente.

Solo tengo trece años, pero he vivido mucho y he experimentado lo suficiente con la vida para saber que es amor y no solo atracción –aunque así empezó –El caso es que me enamoré y no podía si quiera pensar en verla enfrentarse a cosa tan horrible, así que decidí tomar su lugar.

El dios Hades se quedó junto a mí, o por lo menos su alma se quedó en mi cuerpo como castigo para ambos. Él fue quien me dijo que podía hablar con las Moiras –unas mujeres bastante feas y groseras –en sueños. Así lo hice y el castigo se me dio a mí y no a Saori.

No quería que ninguno de mis amigos sufriera por mi ausencia, mucho menos Saori, así que con ayuda de Hades alteré sus recuerdos. La verdad es que Hades hizo trampa haciendo que me recordaran, aunque muerto, fue trampa. Después Hades volvió a hacer trampa al darles las claves para saber donde nos encontrábamos. Ikki no pensó si quiera en lo que estaba haciendo, solo decidió confiar en Hades –algo que no sé si debería alegrarme o preocuparme –después Ikki logró confiar en Thanatos y este lo ayudó para encontrarme a mí y a Hades.

A los demás les llevó más tiempo, pero recordaron todo.  
Hades no miente cuando dice que en el fondo yo quería que recordaran, pues el sentirse querido nunca le hace mal a nadie. Cuando recordaron todo, Saori recordó la noche antes de que marchara; esa noche en que la besé por primera y por última vez mientras ambos llorábamos –aunque por distintas razones, claro –lo que no podíamos frente a otros. Cuando recordó esa noche y lo que pasó, supongo que se dio cuenta de que yo era poco más que su caballero, un amigo no demasiado cercano por el que nunca sentiría algo siquiera parecido a los sentimientos que yo tenía (tengo) hacia ella –Tal vez haya exagerado un poco, pero el despecho es duro de llevar para un adolescente.-

Durante el tiempo en el que Hades y yo estuvimos solos, me di cuenta de que aquello a lo que nos habían "condenado" era tan solo palabrería de las ancianas feas y groseras. Yo podía sentir lo que él sentía, pero no lo comprendía por completo y el sentimiento no era precisamente el mismo; lo que sucede es que somos más cercanos que una persona normal es con otra. Comprendí eso pero no tuve oportunidad para comentarlo, pues si gastaba demasiada energía discutiendo con él –porque era seguro que se pondría a discutir cada palabra –acabaría por poner mi vida en riesgo.

En un principio me tenía sin cuidado morir o no, pero cuando mi hermano y mis amigos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, me decidí a sobrevivir. Es decir, el caso de alterarles –mi plan era quitarles –los recuerdos con respecto a mi persona era que no sufrieran la pérdida y, si llegaba a pasar, no les afectara mi muerte. Entonces, como creo que comprendieron, ellos fueron la motivación para tomar a mi favor la "relación" especial que une a Hades conmigo. Cuando los sentimientos de ambos estaban lo suficientemente alterados y confundidos, la brisa extraña que nunca comprenderé por completo nos llevó hasta el Palacio de Hades.

El resto de la historia es bastante aburrida, yo me dormí mientras salíamos del inframundo así que no sé qué sucedió. Cuando desperté estaba en la Mansión en mi cama con Ikki dormido sobre el sofá de frente a la ventana.

Desde eso ha pasado algo así como año y medio. A Hades solo lo veo en sueños, los cuales son mucho más amenos de lo que pueden imaginar. Seiya y Saori son novios y yo me la paso lamentándome con mi hermano y Hades.

No creo que las cosas cambien dentro de poco, a pesar del rechazo por parte de mi primer amor, me gusta el rumbo que lleva mi vida.

-Me despido de quien encuentre esto. Lo hice en un momento de aburrimiento en el que la hacía de mal tercio entre Shiryu y Sunrei que querían que los ayudara con las decoraciones del apartamento que compraron y terminaron por ponerse melosos en el café.  
-Disculpen la mala caligrafía, pero escribir en las servilletas no es fácil.  
-Si es el mesero que nos atendió, por favor disculpe el haberme acabado las servilletas de la mesa.


End file.
